Jodoh?
by byuntaekyu
Summary: [UPDATE] Berawal dari adu mulut,keduanya saling menyukai. namun dengan timing yang tidak tepat/"Aku sudah dijodohkan"/"Hei, kita senasib"/"KITA BERJODOH!"/ a KaiHun fic with GS!Sehun. don't like don't read,okay? review juseyo hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Jodoh?

Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk

Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun

Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff

Don't Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

Dinginnya malam,di kamar yang sunyi,...

Sehun berdiri di tepi jendela kost-kostannya. Ia memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu ramai dan indah. Kosong, tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia terlihat bimbang dan gundah. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar kamarnya yang kecil,namun bersih dan rapi. Sejenak ia menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah itu ia sedikit lebih tenang,dan merangsek menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Sebentar kemudian, ponselnya berdering.

" Yeoboseo? Sehun kah disitu?" sapa penelpon itu dahulu.

Sejenak Sehun mengerutkan kening,dan mulai berpikir. " iya,aku sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?" balas Sehun dengan nada ragu plus penasaran.

" hmmm...jadi begini ya,sudah mulai dengan sahabat sendiri,.." balas si penelpon dengan nada gurau. " Hunnie? Masih ingat panggilan itu?" si penelpon menambahkan sekaligus membuat Sehun tambah penasaran. Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun yang tadinya berkerut menjadi cerah berbinar.

" Luhan? Itukah kau? Dasar!" Sehun menjawab dengan nada setengah kesal dan bahagia.

" masa sudah lupa padaku? Sombong ya,sekarang." Jawab penelpon itu yang ternyata Kim Luhan,sahabatnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

"Mian,aku lupa padamu. Habisnya,kamu ganti-ganti nomor sih,dan susah dihubungin! apa kabar nih? udah lama nggak ada kabar semenjak ke Tokyo.." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bahagia.

" Mian Hun,aku banyak urusan semenjak pindah ke Tokyo. Aku harus mengurus semua pekerjaan ayahku dan menyelesaikan kuliahku yang terbengkalai. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tak sempat mengabarimu selama setengah tahun ini." Jelas Luhan kepada Sehun dengan suara yang begitu cerah,seakan-akan ia ingin mencurahkan kebahagiaanya kepada Sehun.

" tak apa. Aku tahu keadaanmu sekarang ini. Bagaimana keadaan disana?" balas Sehun.

"baik-baik saja. Perusahaan ayahku sudah mulai mengembangkan sayap ke beberapa negara. Jadi hari-hari ini sibuk sekali,harus mondar-mandir ke luar negeri. Sebenarnya aku jenuh,tapi kalau bukan aku yang mengurusnya,siapa lagi? Ayahku masih menjalani terapi semenjak kecelakaan setengah tahun yang lalu." Curah Luhan pada Sehun.

" hmm sabar ya. Tak apalah,jalani ajah. Kamu harus menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu itu. Kalau bukan kau,siapa lagi? Demi orang tua apa ruginya,sih?" nasehat Sehun kepada Luhan.

" iya,betul Sehun. Aku harus tetap jalani ini semua. Terimakasih atas nasehatmu itu," balas Luhan dengan nada ikhlas dan lega.

"itu sudah kewajibanku kali." Jawab Sehun santai.

" sudah dulu ya,aku masih banyak pekerjaan disini. Kapan-kapan aku telepon lagi." ucap Luhan sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"oke,dahhh juga." Balas Sehun.

Sehun bahagia karena Luhan meneleponnya. Ia merasa sedikit terhibur mendengar suara sahabatnya yang terdengar begitu cerah. Luhan adalah sahabat Sehun yang paling dekat. Ialah yang membantu Sehun mencarikan kamar kost dan formulir masuk Seoul National University, karena Sehun sebelumnya kecopetan waktu naik kereta bawah tanah. Semenjak itulah mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain. Luhan telah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri,karena Sehun sangat mirip dengan adiknya yang telah meninggal dahulu. Ia sangat sayang pada Sehun,begitu juga sebaliknya.

Pagi hari pukul 6 waktu setempat, Sehun bersiap-siap ke kampusnya naik kereta bawah tanah. Ia memilih kereta bawah tanah karena lebih praktis dan ekonomis— cocok untuk kantong mahasiswa yang serba irit—segera ia berangkat menuju stasiun.

" selamat pagi, Mr. Hwang." Sapa Sehun pada penjual karcis langganannya.

" selamat pagi juga, Sehun. Mau tiket berapa?" balas penjual tiket.

" satu saja. Kalau dikasih banyak juga gapapa." Jawab Sehun dengan nada gurau.

" hmm...dasar! ini,silahkan..." gurau penjual karcis di loket.

"oke. Makasih banyak.." ucap Sehun terburu-buru dengan senyum lebar.

" sama-sama..." balas penjual tiket dengan suara keras gurau. Sehun langsung masuk kereta dengan terburu-buru.

Di dalam kereta,di sepanjang jalan,ia membaca buku tentang materi kuliah yang akan dipelajari nanti. Ia hanya bisa belajar 2 jam di malam hari karena ia harus bekerja,memaksa dirinya belajar di kereta walau terkadang berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Namun ia tetap semangat untuk belajar. Ia termasuk anak yang mempunyai ambisi yang tinggi jika mempunyai sesuatu yang diinginkan. Iapun masuk Seoul National University karena ia mendapat beasiswa selama 3 tahun menempuh pendidikan di SNU. Itu ia dapatkan karena nilainya menjadi nilai terbaik di jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Merupakan kebanggaan baginya bisa menempuh pendidikan tinggi tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser-pun. Itulah yang membuat orang-tuanya bangga atas dirinya,dan menaruh harapan besar padanya. Hal itulah yang membuat ia merasa punya tanggung jawab besar untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga. Dan ia merasa sekarang inilah waktunya untuk mewujudkan semuanya. Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan impiannya itu.

Saat ia sedang membaca buku di kereta,tiba-tiba kakinya ada yang menyandung. Sekejap ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu lusuhnya. Ia kaget setelah seorang yeoja yang terlihat berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu terjatuh di depannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang peduli pada yeoja tua itu saat terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat yeoja tua itu ke kursi penumpang dengan hati-hati.

" nenek, nenek tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

" nenek 'tak apa, nak. Terima kasih telah menolong nenek !" jawab nenek itu sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan wajah penuh terima kasih.

" iya nek,sama-sama. Itu sudah kewajiban saya. Kalau boleh tahu,nenek mau kemana?" tanya Sehun pada yeoja tua itu.

"nenek mau ke kampus SNU,menjenguk cucu nenek yang disana." Jawab nenek itu dengan ramah.

" oh,kebetulan nek. Saya juga akan ke kampus. Kita berangkat bersama-sama saja!" gurdik Sehun.

" iya nak,ide bagus." Jawab nenek itu dengan nada senang.

Merekapun akhirnya berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan. Mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain dengan sesekali bergurau,seperti sudah akrab sekali.

" oh,jadi nama nenek itu nenek Youngjin ya. Nama yang bagus,nek." Ucap Sehun pada nenek itu yang ternyata bernama nenek Youngjin.

" iya nak. Kalau kamu sendiri?" tanya nenek Youngjin pada Sehun.

" nama saya Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"nama yang bagus,Nak. Mirip dengan nama ..."

Belum selesai nenek Youngjin berbicara,kereta sudah sampai tujuan. Merekapun akhirnya turun dan berjalan bersama menuju kampus.

"nenek,nenek tidak apa Sehun tinggal disini?" tanya Sehun pada nenek Youngjin saat sampai di depan kampusnya.

"tidak apa,Nak. Nanti cucu nenek akan menjemput disini." Jawab nenek Youngjin.

"kalau begitu, Sehun tinggal dulu ya. Hati-hati ya,Nek." Ucap Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan nenek Youngjin.

" iya nak,kamu juga hati-hati." Jawab nenek Youngjin.

Sehun segera masuk kelas,sebelum ia terlambat masuk. Apalagi hari ini ada jam Mr. Lee, dosen paling kejam dan terkenal karena kumisnya yang tebalnya melebihi batas. Namun sebenarnya beliau baik, tapi memang anak didiknya saja yang malas,sehingga batas kesabarannya sering menipis. Dan beliau termasuk orang yang mempunyai rasa disiplin yang tinggi. Secarik kertas kecil atau bungkus permen karet harus segera disingkirkan dari pandangannya,sebelum beliau mengamuk dan membuat semuanya jantungan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar seperti petir di siang bolong.

" pagi, semua !" sapa Mr. Lee saat memasuki kelas dengan mimik wajah cerah.

" selamat pagi, Mr." Balas satu kelas dengan nada agak ketakutan.

Mr. Lee langsung duduk di kursi dosen dengan sikap garangnya,namun tiba-tiba melemparkan senyum ke seluruh kelas. Semua tampak bingung. Tak biasanya Mr. Lee bersikap seperti ini. Merekapun berbisik-berbisik dan menggumam selama kelas berlangsung.

" eh, Mr. Lee itu habis kesambet apa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri,ya? Tumben banget orang itu!" salah satu rumpian anak-anak kelas yang terdengar jelas.

"enggak tau. Mungkin karena keinget dosa-dosanya,makanya Dia taubat dan gak mau galak-galakin kita!" ucap salah satu anak.

" ehem" ucap Mr. Lee sambil berkacak pinggang di muka pintu. Kemudian Beliau senyum-senyum sendiri lagi. Anak-anak jadi tambah bingung di buatnya. Merekapun beranggapan bahwa dosen mereka sudah mulai gak waras.

"Salah satu dari kalian ada yang mendapat nilai A+ dalam pelajaran saya," Ucap Mr. Lee dengan nada bangga. Para mahasiswa langsung bergumam sendiri,dan bergosip. Sehun hanya diam saja. ia tak bergitu berharap kalau dirinya bisa mendapat nilai A+ di pelajaran Mr. Lee.

"Nona Oh,selamat." menghampiri Sehun dan menyalaminya. Kejadian itu disambut sorak sorai para mahasiswa sekelas. Sehun yang sejak tadi diam saja spontan kaget dan malu. Mr Lee memberinya ucapan selamat atas prestasinya. Jarang ada mahasiswa yang bisa mendapat nilai A+ dalam mata pelajaran ini. Sehun hanya menunduk malu.

Pulang kuliah,ia langsung dikerumuni oleh mahasiswa lain. Mereka ingin tahu rahasia Sehun yang membuat Sehun bisa mendapat nilai A+. Tapi Sehun saat itu harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya,sebelum ia dimarahi bosnya.

"maaf ya,lain kali saja," Sehun menenangkan,lalu langsung pulang kuliah.

Pulang kuliah,jam setengah 2 siang,Sehun bergegas menuju ke sebuah resto tempat ia bekerja. Sudah 6 bulan ia bekerja disini sebagai pelayan. Ia bekerja sambilan seperti ini agar dapat membiayai hidupnya semasa belum mendapat kiriman uang dari orang tua. Ia bekerja disini juga karena Luhan yang mencarikannya. Dia sangat beruntung mendapat sahabat seperti Luhan,yang selalu perhatian padanya. Iapun bekerja dengan penuh semangat !.

"Selamat sore,Pak. Anda ingin memesan apa?" sapa Sehun ramah kepada pembeli.

"Selamat sore juga. Saya ingin memesan tiga burger dan tiga soft drink." Jawab si pembeli.  
"ada lagi?" tanya Sehun pada pembelinya.  
"Hanya itu saja.." Jawab pembeli.

"Terimakasih Pak. Pesanannya akan segera datang." Ucap Sehun sebelum pergi.

Sehun pun segera menuju ke bagian dapur untuk mengantar daftar pesanan. "Yixing,tiga burger dan tiga soft drink." Panggil Sehun kepada Yixing,yang mengurusi bagian pesanan. " akan datang..." teriak Yixing bersemangat. Sebentar kemudian pesanan sudah siap dan akan segera diantar.

"ini Pak,pesanannya. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Sehun sambil menghidangkan pesanan di meja.  
"terima kasih." Ucap si pembeli tersebut. Sehun pun segera pergi menuju dapur.  
"hari ini resto agak ramai,ya? " ucap Sehun pada Yixing dan Yoona, teman kerjanya.

"iya,nih. Wah,bakal dapat bonus tambahan nih kalo hari ini ramai! Hahaha.." ucap Yixing,teman Sehun

"eh,tapi ngomong-ngomong,si Bos kemana ya? Kok dari tadi gak keliatan? Biasanya kan dia datang jam segini,?" tanya Yoona kepada teman-temannya.

"iya,ya. Kok aneh banget? Gak biasanya Bos kayak gini!" jawab Sehun sambil mengelap mukanya yang berminyak.

"ahhh..namanya juga bos! pasti datangnya kan siang! Kalian kayak gak tau ajah,sih?!" sahut Yixing.

"iya juga,ya. Eh,kok malah ngrumpi,sih? Kerja..kerja..!" sahut Yoona pada kedua temannya. Semuanya pada semburat ke bagian masing-masing. Sehun pun segera menuju ke meja pelanggan yang sudah menanti.

"selamat sore,anda mau memesan apa?" tanya Sehun pada pelanggannya dengan ramah. Namun pelanggan itu tetap diam,tak memberi respon. Ia hanya melihat-lihat buku menu dengan wajah tak acuh. Sehun pun mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"maaf,anda mau memesan apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara agak kesal.

Si pelanggan itupun masih diam.

"maaf ya,kalau anda tidak mau memesan,lebih baik anda tidak usah mengunjungi resto kami." Ucap Sehun ketus. Sehun pun akhirnya meninggalkan pelanggan yang bikin naik pitam itu. Baru membalikkan badan,tiba-tiba...

" satu beef burger dan satu soft drink. Gak pake lama !" ucap si pelanggan itu dengan keras. Pelanggan lainnyapun sempat terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si pelanggan tadi lainnya. Spontan Sehun kaget dan kesal melihat kelakuan pelanggan yang satu ini. Mau tak mau,ia harus menghadapinya dengan ramah,meskipun sebetulnya ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pelanggan itu. "baiklah...pesanan segera datang. Mohon ditunggu"jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"ini pesanan anda,silahkan menikmati."ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit lembut sambil menyodorkan pesanan makanan pelanggan yang tadi.

"berapa semuanya?" tanya si pelanggan itu pada Sehun sambil mengeluarkan isi dompetnya dan memanggul tasnya,seakan ingin segera pergi.

"semuanya? bukankah anda belum menikmati pesanan yang anda pesan barusan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terheran-heran.

"sudahlah,jangan banyak tanya! katakan saja berapa uang yang aku harus bayar !" jawab si pelanggan itu tadi dengan nada sedikit keras.

"ohh..baiklah kalau itu mau anda. Semuanya delapan puluh lima dolar." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sama pula.

_Dasar bocah sombong!_ Batin Sehun

"ambil kembaliannya." Ucap pelanggan tadi sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang dan segera berlalu. Sehun pun juga langsung masuk dapur dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"sabarlah,Sehun. Itulah resiko pekerjaan kita. Harus siap menghadapi pelanggan menyebalkan seperti dia tadi." Kata Yoona menenangkan Sehun dengan membawakan segelas _orange juice_ padanya.

"aku sudah cukup sabar,Yoona. Tapi memang dia saja yang tak bisa diajak bersabar.!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal sambil meneguk orange jusnya.

"iya...iya..tapi kau harus bisa mengerti itu. Karakter orang itu berbeda-beda. Tak apalah kita mengalah saja" Ucap Yixing sambil menghampiri dua temannya itu.

"aahhh...tak tahulah..! capek aku. Hari ini aku bertubi-tubi kena sial !" kata Sehun berlalu meninggalkan kedua temannya sambil meraih jaket dan tas punggungnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kedua temannya pada Sehun.

"bukankah tiap hari sabtu jam kerjaku hanya 5 jam saja? Kalian sudah lupa?" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu belakang restoran. Segera ia berlalu dari restoran tempatnya bekerja dan menuju tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri

"aku benar-benar sial hari ini.." gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berada di taman kota,seperti biasa. Satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya tenang disaat ia sedang marah atau sedih. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon yang rindang,tempat favoritnya. Ia begitu menikmati suasana di taman. Ia merasa sangat tenang dan damai. Suasana inilah yang sering ia inginkan saat dalam keadaan kesal. Udara di taman membuatnya tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian,ponselnya berdering. Ia begitu girang saat menatap layar handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelponya.

Luhan.

Iapun segera mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan Luhan. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini. Tak jarang ia tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Ia merasa Luhan itu bak peri yang datang pada waktu yang tepat,disaat ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita.

"iya...kejadiannya sepeti itu. Akupun sangat kesal melihat tingkah laku orang itu. Sungguh,aku ingin meninju mukanya !" cerita Sehun pada Luhan tentang kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya naik darah.

"hahaha...ya sudah,jangan di pikirin lagi. Yang penting kamu tetap ramah sama pelanggan yang lain. Yang itu biarkan sajalah.." nasehat Luhan pada Sehun.

"bisa diatur. Oh iya,apa kau sudah bertemu yeoja yang kau idamkan disana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit menahan tertawa.

"aahh..belum. aku masih belum bertemu gadis yang cocok. Namun aku mulai menaruh perasaan pada seseorang..." jawab Luhan memasang nada misterius agar Sehun penasaran.

"betulkah? Siapa? Ayo beritahu aku !" sahut Sehun dengan nada sangat penasaran.

"ada saja. Lain kali aku ceritakan,ya? Ya sudah,aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dahulu. Kapan-kapan disambung lagi. Bye..." ucap Luhan sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"ya sudahlah...Bye.." Sehun menutup flap teleponnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman. Ia merasa lega dan tenang setelah bercerita kepada Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan adalah tempat persinggahan yang tepat disaat ia sedang dalam masalah. Luhan membuatnya lebih berarti. Sesibuk apapun Luhan,ia akan mengirim pesan singkat atau bertelepon menanyakan kabarnya. Hal itulah yang membuat ia begitu menyayangi Luhan...

TBC

Kakak-kakak, annyeonghaseyo, sneezkyu imnida. Saya bawa fanfic baru lagi, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dan nggak eneg bacanya huhuhu sekiranya tinggalkan jejak setelah baca fanfic ini, atau bagi silent reader...ya gapapa kok kalo Cuma mampir doang, tapi ngarepnya sih dikasih review aww okeh saya pamit dulu. see ya!

With love,

sneezkyu


	2. Chapter 2

_Balasan Review :_

**whirlwind27**

_iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^_

**JongOdult**

_Akan ketahuan di chapter selanjutnya ^^ __gomawo reviewnya_

**daddykaimommysehun**

_lagi diumpetin sehun dibuat makan monggu *eh. gomawo reviewnya_

**BabyFenFen KJI-OSH**

_Oke, ini udah dilanjut mak hohoho. __gomawo reviewnya_

**auliavp**

_gomawoooo hehe iya ini dilanjut, luhannya suka sama aku *eh. __gomawo reviewnya_

**Seli Kim**

_Yehet kakak. Ini KaiHun. Lagi diumpetin(?) dulu KaiHunnya hehe. __gomawo reviewnya_

**Nagisa Kitagawa**

_Jongin udah muncul ^^ gomawo reviewnya_

_._

_._

_._

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pelanggan itu terus datang tiap hari. Tiap hari juga ia melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada bosan-bosannya dia terus memesan dan meninggalkan pesanannya. Sepertinya itu merupakan hobinya. Kali ini Sehun geram. Ia akan membalas dendam pada pelanggan itu. Ia sudah menyusun rencana.

"rencana ini harus berhasil!" gumam Sehun berapi-api.

Tepat menjelang jam makan malam,pelanggan itu datang. Sehun pun sudah bersiap-siap dengan aksinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah dinasehati oleh kedua temannya,resiko yang akan ditanggung Sehun bila ia benar-benar melakukan aksinya. Namun nesehat itu hanya masuk ke kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri Sehun. Ia bersikeras tetap akan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada pelanggan tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang meyakinkan,Sehun melangkah menuju meja tamu. Ia akan memulai aksinya.

"selamat sore,anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut.

"seperti biasa." Jawab pelanggan itu singkat.

"baiklah,silahkan ditunggu.." ucap Sehun sebelum masuk dapur.

"ini harus berhasil...hahaha.." tawa Sehun dalam hati sambil bersiap-siap mengantar pesanan.

"ini pesanannya,semuanya delapan puluh lima dolar"ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan piring kosong di hadapan pelanggan itu. Ia menahan tawa di dalam hati.

"kenapa piringnya kosong? Aku kan tadi sudah pesan makanan?" tanya si pelanggan itu terheran-heran sambil mengamati piring kosong di hadapannya.

"begini ya,daripada membuang-buang makanan yang selalu anda pesan dan anda tinggalkan,lebih baik makanan itu saya berikan kepada kucing." Jawab Sehun kesal.

"jadi kau segera ingin dipecat bosmu,sehingga kau melakukan hal ini?" ucap pelanggan itu santai,sepeti tanpa dosa.

"saya hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada anda! Jangan suka senenaknya! Kalau memang tak ingin makan apa-apa,jangan datang kesini! pergi saja dari sini!" ucap Sehun mulai naik pitam.

"bukankah itu bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi resto ini? Penghasilan resto ini kan jadi meningkat jika aku datang kemari.." jawab si pelanggan santai,tanpa menyadari kalau Sehun mulai naik pitam.

"Aish Jinjja," Gigi Sehun bergemelatuk menahan amarah, "apa tujuan anda!" bentak Sehun sambil menggebrak meja.

Semua isi restoran tersentak kaget dan terdiam. Kesabaran Sehun mulai habis. Terlihat wajah yang penuh emosi di raut wajahnya. Kemudian datang Yixing memecah keheningan.

"maaf ada sedikit keributan. Silahkan melanjutkan aktivitas kalian kembali." Ucap Yixing untuk memecah keheningan. Semua pelanggan yang tadinya diam kembali beraktivitas. Sehun masih terdiam dengan wajah emosi. Si pelanggan yang menyebalkan itu hanya terus membaca bukunya,tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya yang terdiam sejenak gara-gara adu mulutnya dengan seorang pelayan restoran.

"aku mempunyai tujuan datang kemari.." Jawab si pelanggan itu dengan santai.

"apa?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada tinggi.

"untuk melihat dirimu.." jawab si pelanggan itu sambil mengangkat mukanya dan memandang Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dan bengong. Dia terpaku mendengar jawaban pelanggan itu. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia bingung setengah hidup.

"apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada agak rendah.

"ikutlah denganku.." jawab pelanggan itu sambil menarik Sehun keluar restoran.

"heyy...kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sehun kaget.

_#1013#_

"jadi,pemuda ini..." tanya Sehun di kediaman nenek Youngjin.

"iya,dia cucu nenek satu-satunya. Namanya Jongin. Maaf kalau dia agak kasar kepadamu,Sehun" jawab nenek Youngjin sambil melirik Jongin yang sedang main COC di handphonnye.

Pemuda itu membawa Sehun ke rumah nenek Youngjin,nenek yang ia tolong waktu naik kereta. Dan ternyata pemuda ini cucu dari nenek Youngjin yang bernama Jongin. Cucu satu-satunya.

"lalu,apa maksudnya semua ini,Nek?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Nenek hanya ingin Jongin melihat dirimu." Jawab nenek Youngjin tersenyum.

"Melihat? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang perlu dilihat dari diri saya,Nek? Saya gadis normal kok,Nek !" tanya Sehun pada nenek dengan nada penuh ragu.

"ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang mesti Jongin lihat." Jawab nenek sambil memegang tangan Sehun.

"sesuai perjanjian,Nek. Aku sudah membawa dan melihat gadis itu. Sekarang serahkan mobilku." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba pada neneknya.

"kuncinya ada di laci ruang kerja. Tapi ingat, jangan ikut balap liar lagi! nenek pusing memikirkan kelakuanmu!" nasehat nenek pada cucunya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Jongin langsung lari menuju ruang kerja untuk mengambil kunci. Sehun hanya termangu melihat kelakuan Jongin dan neneknya. Ia seperti orang bloon yang hanya bisa duduk dan diam.

"ini kartu nama nenek. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi nenek ya!"ucap nenek sembari memberikan kartu identitasnya pada Sehun.

"iya,Nek. Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Sehun ramah.

Kemudian Jongin turun dari lantai atas dan memakai jaket _Nevada_ nya yang berwarna hijau tua itu. Ia nampak senang sekali,karena mobil _ferrari _nya telah kembali ke pangkuannya *emang mobil bisa dipangku? Buset dah

"kau mau kemana?" tanya nenek pada Jongin.

"pergi jalan-jalan." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"kalau begitu,sekalian antar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya." Perintah nenek pada Jongin.

"dia sudah besar,masa harus diantar? Seperti anak TK saja." bantah Jongin terhenti sambil mengeluarkan _I-Phone _nya.

"apa sekarang gantian konsol game-mu yang nenek sita?" ancam nenek pada Jongin.

"Yak nenek, aish jinjja!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya, "Kajja!" ajak Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang terdiam.

"terima kasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sehun pada Jongin.

"tuh kan,nenek dengar sendiri?" ucap Jongin sambil memandang nenek.

"tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam,anak perempuan tak boleh keluar malam-malam sendirian. Apa perlu nenek yang mengantarmu?" ucap nenek sambil _acting _batuk-batuk. Elah nenek nenek aktingnya bagus bener, batin Jongin.

"ayolah..aku tahu maksud nenek. Cepat ikut aku!" perintah Jongin pada Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menurut.

"nenek,saya pulang dulu.." ucap Sehun sebelum pulang.

"hati-hati ya Nak. Kalau Jongin ngebut tinggal pukul saja kepalanya." Gurau nenek pada Sehun.

"pasti,Nek. Selamat malam Nek." Pamit Sehun.

"selamat malam juga Nak." Balas nenek.

"Nek,aku keluar dulu. Selamat malam." Pamit Jongin sambil mencium tangan neneknya.

"hati-hati sayang. Jangan ngebut !" nasehat nenek pada Jongin.

_#1013#_

Mereka akhirnya pulang perjalanan,mereka hanya saling berdiam diri. Jongin sedang menyetir. Sehun pun hanya terdiam saja. ia bingung mau berbicara apa pada Jongin. Ia menganggap kalau Jongin itu orangnya sangat dingin,sulit untuk diajak bicara. Seperti yang ia ketahui waktu di restoran kemarin. Iapun juga masih bingung tentang perkataan nenek Youngjin tadi. Melihat sesuatu darinya? Apa? Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang bisa dilihat darinya. Mungkin nenek salah berbicara.

Atau jangan-jangan nenek adalah tipe-tipe orang yang bisa melihat masa depan orang? Lalu meminta Jongin untuk melihatnya karena nenek bisa melihat kesialan yang akan dia alami?

Ewh, kenapa harus sial huehuehue. Sehun geleng-geleng sambil bermuka menye. Membuat Jongin yang sedang menyetir salah mengira kalau Sehun sudah gila. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan muka seperti menahan pipis.

"aku turun di sini saja." ucap Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir.

"rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Jongin perlahan sambil mengerem mobilnya.

"iya,tinggal masuk gang situ ada kost-kostan kecil. Di situlah aku tinggal." Jawab Sehun dengan lengkap.

"aku tak tanya gangnya,tapi Cuma tanya daerahnya saja." ucap Jongin meminggirkan mobilnya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"hanya bercanda. Ya sudah,turunlah." Gurau Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Sehun sebelum pulang.

" aku hanya terpaksa mengantarmu. Berterima kasihlah pada nenek." Kata Jongin pada Sehun.

"yah..tapi yang mengantarku kan kau. Aku juga minta maaf soal yang tadi di restoran." Ucap Sehun sekali lagi dengan nada bersalah.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga. Makanya,kalau ingin menuduh lihat dulu situasinya.." jawab Jongin santai.

"huh..iya iya. Aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam." Pamit Sehun pada Jongin.

"selamat malam juga."balas Jongin cuek.

_#1013#_

"akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Sehun girang setelah mengerjakan makalah kuliahnya. Makalah yang paling sulit dibuat karena materinya yang rumit. Dasar Mrs. Kang, memberikan tugas kok sulit sekali. Tapi Sehun lega,karena sudah menyelesaikannya.

Tak lama kemudian,ponselnya berbunyi. Dan ternyata itu Luhan.

"halo,Luhan. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah menjawab salam dari Luhan.

"Hunna,apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"kebetulan bos sedang ke luar kota,jadi resto tutup. memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun lagi pada Luhan.

"aku akan pulang hari ini." Ucap Luhan dengan nada cerah.

"oh ya? Asyik!" jawab Sehun girang dan penuh semangat.

"maka dari itu,Hun. Kalau kau tak keberatan,bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara 1 jam lagi?" tanya Luhan.

" dengan senang hati..." jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"baiklah. Aku tunggu ya. Bye..." ucap Luhan sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"bye..." ucap Sehun juga dengan penuh semangat. Ia sangat bahagia sekali. Ia tak sabar menunggu detik-detik Luhan tiba di Seoul. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjemput Luhan? Ahh..tak usahlah. Disambut dengan sukacita pun Luhan juga sudah pasti senang. Tak perlu acara penyambutanpun juga tak apa. Yang penting Luhan sekarang pulang,kembali lagi kepadanya. Itulah yang ia harapkan selama ini. Bersama sahabat karibnya kembali...

_#1013#_

"jadi kau hanya seminggu disini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyesap kembali _cappucino _yang ia pesan.

"benar. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama disini. Ingin sedikit santai." Jawab Luhan.

"bagaimana Jepang? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"sangat menyenangkan, seperti disini. Apalagi gadis-gadis disana cantik-cantik dan sangat ramah. Sekalian cuci mata hehehe" Jawab Luhan sambil cengar-cengir. Sehun langsung menyentil dahi pemuda tersebut

"oh iya,kau belum menceritakan tentang gadis yang membuatmu jatuh hati." Ucap Sehun teringat cerita Luhan waktu bertelepon.

"aku hampir lupa. Waktu itu aku pergi ke sebuah toko bunga. Lalu,aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang juga pelayan toko tersebut. Dia begitu berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Dia sangat lembut dan baik hati. Rambutnya yang panjang dan wajahnya sangat manis membuat aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya." Cerita Luhan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"wah..apa kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"sudah. Namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok. Nama yang begitu cantik,seperti kepribadiannya.." jawab Luhan sambil senyum-senyum lagi.

"ehem..apa kau sudah mengajaknya kencan?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan setengah menahan tawa.

"akhir-akhir ini`aku sangat sibuk. Jadi aku tak sempat mengajaknya." Jawab Luhan dengan agak menunduk.

"wah,kau ini bagaimana? Kalau dia diajak kencan oleh namja lain,bagaimana?" celetuk Sehun setengah memarahi Luhan.

"tenang saja. aku sudah berjanji padanya akan kembali. Begitu juga ia. Dia akan menungguku pulang dan kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Luhan santai.

"_It sounds so chessy, ewh_" ucap Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan sembari menyesap cangkir kopinya.

" I don't think about that." Jawab Sehun menunduk. Nadanya begitu lesu.

"why?" tanya Luhan yang juga ikut menunduk.

"kau sudah lupa?." Jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat mukanya.

"oh,aku mengerti." Ucap Luhan. "pasti karena kau belum bisa melupakan...eh,siapa? Kang? Kong? Eh, Kim? Ah ya itulah pokoknya." Sambung Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum samar.

—TBC—

_Alhamdulillah, Chapter 2 sudah update. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Memang di chapter 1 Jongin nggak keliatan, Jonginnya disimpen dulu katanya malu-malu keluar hahaha :D semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur. Bagi yang nggak puas karena banyak banget moment HunHan, itu karena author suka banget HunHan tapi brothership. _

_So, mind to review?_

Big Thanks to :

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to my dear readers :D :_

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****Kirity Kim****, ****Guest, MinnieWW, ****yunacho90****, ****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****, ****AprilianyArdeta**

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"materi ujiannya sulit sekali,ya?" ucap salah satu teman Sehun,Hyuna, setelah mengikuti ujian Mr. Lee pada teman-temannya.

"bukankah itu materi yang diajarkan seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Sehun pada teman-temannya.

"iya. Tapi materi ulangan tadi sedikit melenceng dari materi minggu yang lalu. Lihat saja,pasti banyak yang dapat nilai E." Jawab Sulli,salah satu teman kampus Sehun yang berasal dari Jepang.

"kecuali Sehun..." sahut Hyuna menggoda Sehun.

"kenapa dengan aku?" tanya Sehun bingung pada temannya.

"kau kan paling ahli di bidang studinya Mr. Lee,jadi pasti kau dapat nilai A.." jawab Hyuna.

"jangan bilang begitu,semua bisa dapat nilai A kok !" jawab Sehun pada teman-temannya.

"iya,itu benar !" sahut Sulli setuju.

"eh iya,kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Hyuna tiba-tiba pada kedua temannya.

"melihat apa?" tanya balik Sehun pada Hyuna.

"cucu pemilik kampus ini. Katanya dia sangat tampan dan pintar." Jawab Hyuna berbinar-binar.

" ahh..kau ini tetap saja. memikirkan namja selalu.." ucap Sulli menyindir Hyuna.

"ya bukannya seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. katanya dia baik sekali." Puji Hyuna.

"ahh kau ini." Tukas Sehun sambil menyikut lengan Hyuna pelan.

"aku heran padamu Sehun. Kau tak nampak menyukai namja manapun selama aku kenal dirimu.." ucap Sulli heran.

"iya..jangan-jangan kau ini bukan gadis normal?" goda Hyuna pada Sehun.

"ahh..kau ini bicara apa? Aku normal,bodoh!" jawab Sehun meyakinkan.

"lalu,siapa namja yang kau sukai?" selidik Sulli sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan.

"apa perlu aku memberitahu kalian?" tanyanya membuat penasaran.

"harus! karena kami ini sahabatmu!" jawab Hyuna tegas.

"ya sudah. Sebenarnya,aku telah dijodohkan oleh seseorang.." cerita Sehun pada kedua temannya.

"apa? Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?" tanya kedua temannya hampir serempak dengan terbelalak.

"Aku lupa namanya. Tapi ia bermarga Kim. Namun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Pernah bertemu sekali waktu aku masih umur 7 tahun." Jawab Sehun sambil menduduki kursi depan kampus.

"lalu,kau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Sulli.

"ya harus. Namanya juga perjanjian." Jawab Sehun menghela napas.

"kalau si Kim itu orangnya jelek,apa kau masih mau menerimanya?" tanya Hyuna selidik.

"apa boleh buat? Ya aku harus menerimanya." Jawab Sehun santai

"mengapa kau begitu yakin padanya?" tanya Hyuna sekali lagi.

"aku sudah mantap. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu dia." jawab Sehun santai.

"masih kecil saja sudah cinta-cintaan. Kalau sudah besar bagaimana?" goda Sulli.

"cinta sulit ditebak. Kita tak tahu kapan datangnya. Cinta itu seperti angin." Jawab Sehun bijak.

"teman-teman,maaf pembicaraan kita sampai disini dulu. Aku ada janji dengan ayahku sekarang. Bye.." pamit Sulli pada kedua temannya.

"aku juga. Aku harus menemani ibuku belanja untuk pesta keluarga. Sampai jumpa..." pamit Hyuna pada Sehun.

"ya sudah. Hati-hati ya.." ucap Sehun pada kedua teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun duduk sendirian. Termenung memandangi sekelilingnya. Seperti mimpi. Dia berada di kampus yang paling terkenal di dunia,dan tempat berkumpulnya pemuda-pemudi yang berprestasi,yaitu Seoul National University. Ia berada di antara para mahasiswa yang pintar-pintar. Tapi ia bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ia mempunyai banyak teman disini. Ia masih belum percaya ia akan berdiri disini menimba ilmu. Ia sangat bersyukur,bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa,yang menakdirkan dirinya berdiri disini. Ia menghembuskan napas kedamaian.

"Sehun,kau disini?" tanya nenek Youngjin yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"lho? Nenek? Mengapa nenek disini?" tanya balik Sehun pada nenek Youngjin.

"nenek ingin melihat-lihat keadaan kampus. Sebagai pewaris,nenek harus selalu mengecek keadaan kampus apakah dalam keadaan baik atau tidak.." jawab nenek sambil tersenyum.

"ohh..jadi nenek itu pemilik kampus ini?" Sehun kurang paham.

"iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya balik nenek Youngjin pada Sehun.

Otak Sehun berputar. Nenek Youngjin pemilik kampus ini? Berarti cucu nenek Youngjin juga kuliah disini. Kata Hyuna,cucu pemilik kampus ini sangat tampan,pintar,dan baik hati. Kalau begitu,yang dibicarakan Hyuna itu...

"Sehun,kau tak apa?" tanya sekali lagi nenek pada Sehun yang sedang melamun.

"tak apa,Nek. Berarti.. Jongin juga kuliah disini?" tanya balik Sehun pada nenek Youngjin.

" tentu saja. memang ada apa? Ada sesuatu?" tanya nenek lagi.

Ngek.

" ohh..tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja,Jongin sering dibicarakan di kampus. Bahkan hampir seluruh yeoja di kampus ini menyukainya..." jawab Sehun.

"oh ya? Mereka membicarakan Jongin pasti hanya membicarakan pribadi sekilasnya saja. padahal, Jongin itu sebenarnya anak yang bandel,dan suka balap liar. Tapi harus nenek akui,cucu nenek itu memang sangat tampan,seperti almarhum ayahnya. Dia sangat sayang pada nenek,dan menganggap nenek seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri.." cerita nenek pada Sehun.

"hmm..begitu ya." Ucap Sehun pelan. Kini ia semakin memahami Jongin.

"temani nenek makan siang ya?" ajak nenek pada Sehun.

"baiklah. Nenek mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Sehun sebelum berangkat.

"di mana saja." jawab nenek pada Sehun.

" baiklah Nek. Tak masalah. Ayo nek." Jawab Sehun menerima tawaran nenek. Mereka akhirnya berangkat untuk makan siang.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"sudah kau selidiki semuanya?" tanya nenek Youngjin pada Leeteuk,pelayan setianya.

"sudah,Nyonya. Namun hanya ini yang kami dapatkan." Jawab Leeteuk sambil membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

"bagus. Apa saja yang kau dapatkan?" tanya nenek sekali lagi.

" dia bernama lengkap Oh Sehun, lahir di Beijing tanggal 12 April 1994. Masuk Seoul National University karena mendapat beasiswa. Ayahnya berkebangsaan Korea bernama Oh Donghwa dan ibunya bernama Lian Hua yang berkebangsaan China. Sekarang Sehun tinggal di Seoul Distrik Apgeujong nomor 31. Dan.." cerita Leeteuk sebelum dihentikan oleh nenek.

"sudah cukup,hanya informasi itu yang aku butuhkan." Ucap nenek menyela omongan Leeteuk. "sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kalau ada informasi penting lagi beritahu aku." Sambung nenek pada Leeteuk.

"baik,Nyonya. Saya permisi dahulu.." pamit Leeteuk menunduk tanda hormat.

"silahkan.." ucap nenek membalas pamit Leeteuk.

"sudah kuduga,memang dia orangnya.." gumam nenek sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"kenapa kau datang lagi? Disuruh nenek?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang datang lagi ke restoran.

"tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"lha terus,kenapa datang lagi?" tanya Sehun selidik.

"memangnya tak boleh? Ini kan tempat umum.." jawab Jongin santai

"ya tahu. Tapi...ah ya sudahlah! Memang susah bicara dengan orang yang menyebalkan!" ucap Sehun ketus sambil nyungir.

"salah sendiri mengajak bicara aku. Sudah tahu aku seperti ini,masih saja mau mengajak bicara.." sahut Jongin dengan santai.

Kemudian Sehun berlalu. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Sesaat setelah Sehun berlalu,Jongin memanggilnya kembali.

"Sehun !" seru Jongin memanggil Sehun.

"apa ?!" tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi.

"kutunggu di taman sepulang kerja. Awas kalau tak datang !"

"hei..ada apa?! Kenapa ke taman?" tanya Sehun sia-sia,karena Jongin sudah berlalu. Dia hanya bingung, ada apa ya?

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"ternyata kau datang juga.." sapa Jongin melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"memang ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di kursi taman dan menghadap ke wajah Jongin.

"ini.." jawab Jongin singkat sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang lumayan besar pada Sehun sambil membuang muka.

"apa ini?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil mengambil bungkusan itu.

"sudah buka saja,kebanyakan bertanya!" jawab Jongin cuek.

Pelan-pelan Sehun membuka bungkusan itu. dan ia terkejut! Matanya berbinar-binar melihat isi kado itu.

"wahh..coklat dan boneka!" seru Sehun girang. "Gomawo!" sambung Sehun pada Jongin.

"itu bukan dariku. Itu dari nenek." Jawab Jongin santai.

"ohh...kalau begitu,tolong sampaikan terima kasih ya pada nenek." Ucap Sehun yang masih menimang-nimang boneka Teddy Bear.

" iya. Ya sudah,aku pergi dulu." Sahut Jongin sambil menuju mobilnya.

"tolong sampaikan terima kasih ya,pada nenek !" seru Sehun girang dari kejauhan. Jongin hanya melambaikan tangan dari belakang. Ia tersenyum manis.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"apa Nek? Pacar ? Sehun tidak memikirkan tentang itu. Biar nanti jodoh yang datang sendiri." Jawab Sehun kelabakan saat ditanyai nenek di rumah nenek.

"masa tidak punya ? jangan berbohong pada nenek,nenek sudah model anak muda jaman sekarang." Sela nenek mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"saya tidak bisa mencintai namja lain. Saya sudah dijodohkan." Ucap Sehun lugas.

"dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?" tanya nenek terkesiap sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

"sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah lama,namun saya masih 'terikat' dengan perjodohan itu. Tapi sekarang entah masih berlaku atau tidak,karena ayah dari namja itu sudah meninggal." Jawab Sehun kemudian menunduk.

"kalau boleh nenek tahu,siapa namja itu?" tanya nenek hati-hati sambil memastikan.

"namanya Kim. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat ayah saya. Kami sudah dijodohkan sejak berumur 7 tahun. Namun setelah pertemuan pertama,kami tak pernah bertemu lagi." Jawab Sehun.

"ohh..begitu. kau mencintai namja itu?" tanya nenek sekali lagi memastikan.

"sejujurnya,iya. Namun sepertinya saya harus melupakan namja itu.." jawab Sehun lesu.

"mengapa?" tanya nenek bingung.

"kami jarang bertemu. Bagaimana bisa membina hubungan? Lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba namja itu ternyata sudah mempunyai gadis lain? Berarti sia-sia saja Sehun menunggu selama ini. Seperti mengharapakan salju turun di tengah terik matahari." Jelas Sehun pada nenek sambil menatap wajah nenek.

"yang sabar,Sehun. Pasti kau mendapat yang terbaik." Nasehat nenek sambil mengelus pundak Sehun.

" iya,Nek. Terima kasih banyak karena nenek sudah mau menenangkan dan menerima Sehun." Ucap Sehun kemudian merangkul nenek.

"sama-sama,Sehun. Nenek sudah menganggap kamu sebagai cucu nenek sendiri,seperti halnya Jongin." Sambung nenek.

" oh iya,apakah Jongin sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas rangkulannya.

" belum. Dia belum punya. Bahkan dia belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun." Jawab nenek sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

" padahal,Jongin punya banyak penggemar dan dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik. Tapi kenapa dia tak berniat berpacaran,ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jongin itu sangat sulit ditebak. Meskipun dia bersikap baik pada seseorang,tapi belum tentu dia menyukai orang itu. Bahkan sebaliknya,jika dia bersikap kasar dan cuek pada seseorang,belum tentu dia membenci orang itu. Selama ini,memang banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Namun selama ini dia memang tidak berniat untuk berpacaran." Jawab nenek.

"aneh sekali ya,anak itu. Tapi setidaknya,dia pernah menyukai seorang gadis,kan?" tanya Sehun lagi pada nenek.

"nenek tidak tahu. tapi dia termasuk namja yang setia. Dia tak mau berpacaran karena dia sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang." Jawab nenek.

Mwo?

"apa? Dijodohkan? Mana mungkin namja seperti itu mau menerima perjanjian bodoh seperti ini,Nek?" Sehun terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban nenek.

"buktinya,dia masih tak berpacaran. Dan alasannya,karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan perjodohan ini." Jawab nenek.

" haha...lucu sekali Jongin itu. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin ternyata dia orang yang kuno," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

Nenek hanya tertawa.

"oh iya,Nek,satu lagi. Terima kasih atas coklat dan bonekanya kemarin. Saya suka sekali. Bagaimana nenek bisa tahu barang kesukaan saya?" Sambung Sehun menghentikan tawanya.

" sama-sama Sehun. Tapi bukan nenek yang memilihkannya untukmu. Tapi Jongin yang memilihkannya,karena nenek tak tahu selera yeoja jaman sekarang. Yeoja jaman nenek dulu berbeda seleranya dengan yeoja jaman sekarang.." jelas nenek pada Sehun.

Apa? Jongin? Memilihkan kado untukku? Ternyata dia sangat romantis dan perhatian...

_Eitss...jangan berpikir macam-macam,Sehun! Dia itu hanya pria bodoh yang bertampang sok dingin!_

"oh..begitu.." jawab Sehun agak kaget.

" sudah malam,kau tak pulang?" tanya nenek sambil melihat jam dinding.

"iya,Nek. Saya pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah menerima Sehun di rumah nenek." Pamit Sehun sambil bersiap-siap.

" justru nenek yang berterima kasih,karena nenek sudah ditemani mengobrol."

"sama-sama,Nek. Saya pulang dulu,selamat malam." Pamit Sehun pada nenek.

"selamat malam,Sehun. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Maaf nenek tak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah." Balas nenek pada Sehun.

"tak apa,Nek. Sehun pulang dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sehun berjalan sendirian. Tak ada bus lewat,terpaksa ia berjalan kaki. Tak biasanya seperti ini. Apa karena bisnya habis kebakaran,sehingga tak ada satu bis-pun beroperasi? "Padahal ini kan malam minggu,harusnya jalanan ramai. Bukannya sepi seperti ini." gumam Sehun sambil mendesis menyusuri jalanan yang begitu sepi.

Tak lama kemudian,seperti ada suara gemuruh dari kejauhan. Semakin lama bunyinya semakin terdengar jelas.

"bunyi apa itu? Apa jangan-jangan,ada banjir? Atau ada serangan hantu? Ahh..tak mungkin tak mungkin !" gumam Sehun sambil mencubiti pipinya. Ia merinding. Bunyi apa itu?

Tak lama kemudian...

Srriiiinnngggg...greng..greng...

Bunyi sekumpulan mobil balap mewah memutarinya. Sehun terkepung.

"hey,cantik! kenapa malam-malam berjalan sendirian? Mau kami temani? Sepertinya kau masih perawan!" rayu para pengemudi mobil mewah itu kepada Sehun sambil mengepung Sehun dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"tidak mau! lebih baik kalian pergi! dasar namja berandal! Bodoh! Idiot!" ucap Sehun sambil terus menutup kedua telinga karena suasana yang bising.

Kemudian mereka mematikan mobil mereka,dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun.

"jangan menolak ajakan kami,sayang. Ayolah..ikutlah bersama kami..." rayu para berandalan itu sambil mendekati Sehun.

"eh,jangan macam-macam,ya! minggir,minggir!" usir Sehun sambil berusaha menjauh dari berandalan itu. Tapi sia sia saja, dia sudah dikepung.

Saat dalam keadaan terdesak,tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari mendekat dan berhenti di situ. Pemilik mobil itu kemudian turun dan menghampiri mereka.

" bukankah kau tadi kalah pertandingan? Sekarang kau malah ingin merayu yeoja ? memangnya yeoja mau dengan pecundang sepertimu?" ucap si pemilik mobil tersebut yang ternyata Jongin.

"hoo...rupanya kau,Jongin. Jangan mentang-mentang kau tadi sudah mengalahkan kami,dan menganggap kami ini pecundang,ya! kali ini kau tak akan menang melawan kami!" tantang para berandalan itu pada Jongin. Mereka sepertinya tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongin,dan ingin meninju Jongin.

"kau masih punya keberanian untuk melawanku? Kalau begitu,ayo kita mulai!" Jongin balas menantang mereka.

"Jongin,jangan!" ucap Sehun mencegah Jongin berkelahi.

"diamlah saja! menepilah!" ucap Jongin pada Sehun sambil bersiap-siap untuk memulai perkelahian. Sehun menurut. Ia menepi ke tepi jalan.

Perkelahianpun terjadi. "Bagaimana Jongin mengalahkannya? Tuhan,semoga kau bisa melindunginya,walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan.." gumam Sehun sambil terus berdoa dan berdoa sepanjang perkelahian.

Dengan cekatan,Jongin dapat menumpas 10 berandal itu dengan cepat. Dia begitu kuat dan tangguh,sehingga ia dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Sesekali wajahnya terkena pukulan. Tapi itu tak masalah. Setelah mengalahkan para berandalan itu,Jongin langsung menarik Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"gadis bodoh! kenapa kau keluar sendirian malam-malam begini?" celoteh Jongin sambil menyetir.

" hei,jangan marah-marah begitu! aku itu baru saja dari rumah nenek. Nenek sendirian di rumah,tak ada orang di rumah. Jadi nenek meyuruhku kesana. Lagipula,kau ini kan cucu kesayangannya,kau kemana saja?!"tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"aku baru pulang balapan." Jawab Jongin santai.

"apa? Balapan lagi? Apa kau sudah gila?! Nenek kan sudah melarangmu untuk balapan! kau ini tak ada kapok-kapoknya!" ucap Sehun naik darah.

"larangan nenek tak ada artinya. Lagipula bosan juga hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah." Jawab Jongin sangat santai.

"kau ini memang! nenek melarangmu karena dia mencemaskanmu!" ucap Sehun sekali lagi dengan nada marah.

"apa hakmu melarangku? Apa karena sekarang kau ini menjadi kesayangan nenek,sehingga berhak melarang dan mengatur hidupku?!" tanya Jongin yang sudah mulai marah,namun pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah jalan.

Sehun tersinggung, "kau ini memang!" gerutu Sehun sambil mengepal-ngepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukuli kakinya.

" kenapa? Marah? Marah saja! aku tak melarang! sudah ditolong tapi tak mau berterima kasih! Dasar!" ucap Jongin mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

" hei,kau ingin bunuh diri,ya? Kau sudah melampaui batas kecepatan maksimum!" Sehun kalang kabut.

"biar. Apa hakmu melarangku! ini mobilku,jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun!" kata Jongin acuh. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sehun ketakutan. Ia mulai panik. Ia takut kalau hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia masih terus berusaha mencegah Jongin.

"Jongin,stoppp...!" teriak Sehun sambil memegang kedua telinganya.

Jongin hanya diam. Ia terus memacu mobilnya.

Sehun sungguh ketakutan. Tubuhnya mulai menegang. tangannya gemetaran. Ia paranoid dengan kejadian setengah tahun lalu,saat ia pulang ke Beijing. Ia naik mobil bersama Henry,kakak namjanya yang juga seorang pembalap liar. Saat mereka pulang dari bandara,Henry memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh,dan akhirnya meninggal setelah menabrak portal jalan. Sejak saat itu,ia sangat ketakutan jika ia naik mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia bisa histeris.

Sehun histeris. Tanpa sadar ia memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

"Henry,tolong hentikan..! hentikan..!"

Jongin mengerem mobilnya. Ia bingung dengan yang Sehun ucapkan. Henry ? siapa dia?

Sehun histeris kemudian menangis. Ia terus menutupi telinganya. Ia sungguh ketakutan.

"hentikan Henry,hentikan..." Sehun terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"hei,apa yang kau bicarakan? Henry itu siapa?"

Sehun hanya diam. Dia masih _syok._

"Sehun? Kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin memandang Sehun heran.

"aku..tak..apa.." Sehun masih terguncang. Ia terbata-bata.

"kau trauma? Maafkan aku.."

Sehun memandang kosong. Ia melamun. Kemudian semua tampak gelap.

.

.

—TBC—

_Balasan review :_

_Mungkin nggak saya jawab satu satu soalnya lagi mager hehehe yang pasti, fanfic ini udah lanjut. Jongin udah mulai muncul hehehe ini juga udah dipanjangin to the max tapi maaf ye kalo berasa garing pake kriuk banget ehehe. Dan kalo ada yang tanya umur author, hmmmm ya pokoknya di bawah 20 tahun lah ehehe_

_Sebelumnya saya terima kasiiiiiihhhh sekali buat yang udah review fanfic saya sebelumnya. Harapan saya, saya bisa menghibur dengan adanya fanfic ini. Amien._

_So, mind to review? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to my dear readers _

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****Kirity Kim****, ****Guest, MinnieWW, ****yunacho90****, ****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****, ****AprilianyArdeta**

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih setengah sadar. Ia tak tahu kalau malam itu dia pingsan. Badannya masih lemas. Matanya bengkak. Dengan langkah yang masih tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" ya ampun,apa yang terjadi semalam? Kepalaku serasa pecah," kata Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan merebahkan dirinya di kursi tamu.

"kau sudah bangun?" ucap Jongin dari arah kamar mandi.

Sehun terpaku mendengar suara itu. kemudian ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin dari arah kamar mandi dengan tidak mengenakan kaus dan hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk. Spontan Sehun kaget dan langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyungirkan mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang sedang tidak sadar sembari mendekati Sehun.

"Stop disitu ! Stop..stop!" Sehun mendorongkan-dorongkan tangannya agar Jongin tak mendekat, "Kau tak tahu malu,ya!"

Jongin masih bingung. Ia mencoba mendekat lagi. "Apanya yang salah?"

"Aduh..! lihat dirimu !" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Jongin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Oh,aku lupa," Jongin teringat dan langsung lari masuk kamar untuk ganti baju sambil meringis. Sehun membuka jarinya sedikit untuk melihat situasi. Jongin sudah tidak ada. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan tangan kirinya dan menempelkannya di dada. Lega! Tidak sadar apa,di rumah ini Cuma ada dia dan aku? kalau ada apa-apa,pasti di sangka yang bukan-bukan. Dasar Jongin tak tahu malu! gerutunya.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil baju. Tiba-tiba ia dibuat kaget lagi oleh Jongin. Jongin ganti baju tanpa menutup pintu. Di kamarnya lagi! ia terpaku dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama,menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak.

"JONGIN PABBO SIALAN! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin kaget dan langsung menutup pintu. Pipi Sehun langsung memerah. Ini lebih parah dari yang tadi ! ia langsung bersandar di kursi tamu. Haduhh...dasar gila! Gila!

Di dalam kamar,Jongin kaget setengah mati saat Sehun ada di depan pintu kamar. Untung saja ia tadi masih belum melepaskan handuk. Cepat-cepat ia tadi menutup pintu. Kalau tidak,bisa bahaya! Ia sudah kebiasaan di rumah,selalu lupa menutup pintu saat sedang ganti baju. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk! Gumamnya.

Setelah ganti baju dan sambil mengeringkan rambut,Jongin mencari Sehun,dan menemukannya di sofa tamu. Kemudian ia menghampirinya.

"Ayo makan," ajak Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang bengong.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya bergeming.

Jongin mengajaknya lagi, "Ayo !"

Sehun masih saja bergeming. Kemudian Jongin menariknya dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Kau masih?" tanya Jongin sebelum makan.

"Masih apa?" Sehun mulai beranjak dari kebengongannya.

"Waras?" Jongin berkata ragu. Kemudian Sehun mengangkat muka dan menatapnya. Siap-siap kena omel,gumam Jongin.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun datar. "Pertanyaan bodoh," sambungnya sambil makan. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"kemarin kau pingsan. Kalau aku biarkan kau di tengah jalan,bisa-bisa orang menganggapku telah membunuhmu." Jawab Jongin.

"oh,begitu. Kau sudah bilang ke nenek sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun.

"sudah. Dia malah menyuruhku menjagamu sampai kau baikan. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"kalau kau tak mau,kau boleh meninggalkan aku. Lagipula,aku sudah baikan kok!" ucap Sehun sungkan.

"kau mau aku dihukum lagi!" kata Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang memandang wajah Sehun.

"ya,bukannya begitu..." Sehun serba salah.

"sudahlah! makanlah,aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu," perintah Jongin.

"terima kasih ya,kau kemarin sudah mau menolongku. Sekarang,kau bahkan sudah membuatkanku sarapan. Terima kasih yaa.." ucap Sehun sambil menyendoki makanan ke mulutnya dengan nada _cute _dibuat-buat. Tanpa sadar ia menguarkan aegyonya, membuat Jongin kelabakan sendiri.

" biasa saja kali. Udah cepet makan!" ucap Jongin sambil menyantap sarapannya. Mereka menyantap omelete hasil masakan Jongin. Ternyata selain jago balap,ia juga pandai memasak.

"Henry itu siapa?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"oh. Henry itu..kakakku yang sudah meninggal." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"kenapa kau kemarin menyebut-nyebut namanya?" Jongin penasaran dan menatap Sehun.

" itu..karena..ia meninggal gara-gara naik mobil dengan kencang. Dia itu sepertimu,dia juga seorang pembalap liar." Cerita Sehun pada Jongin. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

"oh..begitu. maaf ya," Jongin meminta maaf.

"tak apa kok" Sehun menenangkan Jongin. Ia mengusap air matanya diam-diam.

" ternyata,kau pandai beladiri ya?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"dulu aku mengikuti Taekwondo. Tapi sekarang,aku hanya sebagai pengajar guru beladiri Taekwondo di klub-ku." Ucap Jongin santai sambil makan.

"kenapa?"

"tak apa. Kau ternyata juga pandai memasak."

"tentu."

"ya,meskipun lebih enak masakan di restoranku bekerja."

" kau kira aku ini juru masak ? masih untung aku memasakkan untukmu. Kalau tidak,kau hanya bisa makan rumput yang ada di depan."

"kau kira aku ini sapi? Dasar!"

"jangan banyak berkomentar. Cepat makan sana !"

"hei,wajahmu ada yang lebam!" seru Sehun sambil memandangi wajah Jongin yang lebam sehabis berkelahi.

"sudah biasa." Jawab Jongin acuh.

"sini aku lihat," Sehun mendekat ke arah wajah Jongin.

"sudahlah,tak apa!" Jongin mencoba menjauh.

"kalau tak diobati,kau bisa di marahi nenek." Sehun mengambil es batu dan mulai mengompres luka Jongin.

"aduhh..pelan-pelan! Sakit tahu!" Jongin mengerang kesakitan. Ia menepuk lengan Sehun yang mengompresnya.

" hei,jangan asal memukul! ini sudah yang paling pelan! masa guru Taekwondo cengeng !" Sehun membalas menepuk lengan Jongin sambil terus mengompres .

"ini beda lagi ceritanya! guru Taekwondo juga manusia!"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara! tahan sebentar kenapa!"

"aduh,duh..sakit!"

"sudah selesai. Sudah mendingan?"

"ya,lumayanlah daripada kemarin."

"habis ini,keluar yuk!"

"kemana? Badanku sakit semua."

"ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti suka."

"kau memang tukang memaksa!"

" ayolah,kau pasti merasa lebih tenang sepulang dari sana!"

"ah,ya sudahlah ! terpaksa,"

"oke,aku siap-siap dulu ya,"

"cepat sana ! kalau lama tidak jadi !" perintah Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Jongin menyesap teh yang ia buat. " dasar gadis gila," gumam Jongin sambil melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang berlarian buru-buru mandi dan ganti baju . Kemudian Jongin menuju halaman untuk memanasi mobilnya sebelum berangkat.

"aku sudah siap," ucap Sehun stelah siap di hadapan Jongin. Rambutnya acak-acakan,karena belum sempat merapikannya karena terburu-buru.

"kau seperti orang gila. Lihat rambutmu!" Ejek Jongin sinis.

Sehun langsung merapikan rambut panjangnya dengan jari-jemarinya. Setelah dirasa rapi,mereka berangkat. Sepanjang perjalanan,mereka berdiam diri. Jongin hanya bicara bila diperlukan. Ia sangat irit bicara,padahal tidak dikenakan pulsa. Memang karakter Jongin seperti itu,berubah setelah kematian ayahnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ternyata mereka pergi ke taman tempat biasanya Sehun menghabiskan waktunya jika sedang bosan. Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk di bawah pohon besar. Daun-daun yang begitu hijau,diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi,membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan damai.

"bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku taman dan mulai menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya.

"biasa saja," jawab Jongin cuek.

"mungkin kau tak begitu sering berada di sini. Kalau kau sering kesini,suatu saat kau pasti ingin kembali kesini lagi," kata Sehun menerawang ke langit yang sedang cerah.

"apa hebatnya tempat ini?" Jongin berkata sinis, "lebih baik di arena balap,lebih seru dan menyenangkan." Jongin menambahkan.

" tempat ini bisa membuatmu nyaman. Apalagi kalau kau sedang dalam masalah. Udara dan pemandangan di sini akan membuat suasana hatimu menjadi lebih baik," Jawab Sehun meyakinkan Jongin.

"ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Sehun menambahkan.

"apa?"

"apa kau,...pernah berpacaran?"

"berpacaran?" ia terdiam. Kemudian melanjutkan. " Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"tak apa. Kau tak mau berpacaran apa karena kau sudah dijodohkan?"

Jongin hanya diam. Ia bingung Sehun bisa tahu apa alasannya ia tak mau berpacaran.

"bukan maksudku untuk ingin tahu tentang masalah pribadimu," Sehun cepat-cepat menambahkan. "tapi aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya." Sambung Sehun memandang wajah Jongin.

" memang benar," jawab Jongin. "aku tak mau berpacaran karena aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana. Dan apakah dia masih memegang teguh perjodohan itu." Cerita Jongin pada Sehun.

"ternyata aku tak sendirian." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Sambil menatap awan.

"maksudnya?"

"aku juga sudah dijodohkan."

"yang benar?"

"iya. Kenapa?"

" kau pernah bertemu dengan 'jodohmu' itu?"

"pernah,satu kali. Tapi saat itu aku masih kecil."

"kebetulan sekali."

"benar."

"aku juga pernah satu kali dipertemukan dengannya."

"kita bernasib sama."

"boleh dibilang begitu."

"hei," seru Sehun tiba-tiba "ada penjual es krim,ayo kita beli !" ajak Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin membiarkan tangannya ditarik Sehun. Kenapa ia tidak risih dengan perilaku Sehun padanya?

"kau mau yang coklat apa vanilla?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang dua es krim di kedua tangannya.

" terserah kau saja," jawab Jongin acuh. Sehun memilihkannya rasa coklat. Kemudian mereka duduk kembali ke bangku yang tadi mereka duduki. Mereka menikmati es krim yang mereka beli. Sesaat kemudian,Sehun membuka pembicaraan dengan Jongin.

"kau tahu tidak,kenapa aku suka coklat?"

"Nggak mau tahu," Sehun langsung menjitak Jongin, membuat Jongin meringis. "ish,memang kenapa?"

"karena,coklat itu bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih tenang dan bahagia,dan sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang dihadapi. Hatiku menjadi tenang setelah aku makan makanan yang mengandung coklat."

"pantas,tubuhmu gemuk,"

"menghina! aku sudah diet kok!"

"dimana-mana,coklat itu hanya membuat perut kenyang dan gemuk saja. tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan keadaan emosi seseorang."

" kau bilang begitu karena kau belum pernah mencoba ! lain kali,coba deh ! pasti kau akan merasa lebih baik !"

" ya terserah kau saja."

Setelah makan,mereka masih bercengkrama di taman.

" coba kau pejamkan matamu. Lalu perlahan hiruplah udara di sekitarmu." Perintah Sehun tiba-tiba pada Jongin.

" tidak mau !" Jongin mengelak.

"ayolah,dicoba dulu!" Sehun ngeyel.

Akhirnya Jongin menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tak tahu mengapa,udara di taman membuat hati dan perasaannya menjadi begitu tenang. Ia merasa,ada kedamaian yang menyergap dirinya perlahan. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Tanpa sadar,ia tersenyum sendiri,tersenyum lepas. Kapan ia terakhir kali merasakannya? Pasti sebelum ayahnya meninggal dunia.

" bagaimana Jongin?"

Jongin masih diam dan memejamkan mata.

" Jongin, kau tak apa?" Sehun heran menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin.

Jongin tersentak kaget. Ia tersadar."oh..maaf. aku tak apa,"

"tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kenapa ?"

" tak apa. Hanya saja,aku merasa lebih tenang. Benar apa yang kau katakan."

"benar,kan? Apa aku bilang..."

"sudah jangan sombong dulu ! masalah begini saja sudah bangga !"

"ya iya dong,hehe~ "

"kita pulang,"

"pulang? Kok cepet?"

"ini sudah sore. Aku capek !"

"ya sudah,ayo.."

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Jongin hanya mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan gang kost-kostan Sehun.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sehun saat menutup pintu mobil Jongin.

" ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"hati-hati di jalan. Beristirahatlah kalau sudah sampai di rumah." Nasehat Sehun.

" iya cerewet"Jongin acuh sambil menjalankan mobilnya dan berlalu.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sehun berjalan pulang ke kostan-nya. Ia merasa senang hari ini. Hari yang begitu menyenangkan. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. setelah sampai,ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Huh..lelahnya hari ini. Ternyata Jongin yang begitu kaku bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Ia juga terlihat lebih segar setelah dari taman. Sehun merasa lega. Ia bisa membuat orang menjadi lebih tenang.

" ternyata,Jongin itu bisa tersenyum juga. Aku kira namja macam dia hanya bisa mengomel." Gumam Sehun sambil membayangkan peristiwa tadi.

Nah,kenapa sekarang dia membayangkan senyuman Jongin ?

"hei,apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?! Sehun,jangan macam-macam !" Sehun menggumam dan menampar-nampar mukanya. Ia mencoba mengelak pada perasaannya. Tidak mungkin,aku tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padanya. Ini hanya sementara ! gumamnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan,hati Jongin menjadi tenang. Entah mengapa,Sehun membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Coklat,udara taman,semua yang ia tunjukkan membuatnya lebih baik. Kenapa Sehun membuatnya merasa lebih baik? Melihat Sehun tersenyum,ia juga ingin tersenyum. Bahkan melihat dia marah,ia merasa gemas melihatnya. Apa artinya semua ini? Kenapa gadis gila itu membuat dirinya terus tersenyum? Apa arti perasaaan ini?

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" nenek memulai pembicaraan dengan Jongin saat di ruang makan.

"tidak ada. Memang kenapa,Nek?" tanya balik Jongin sambil mengerutkan kening,dan menahan senyuman.

" tak biasanya kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Pasti ada apa-apanya.." goda nenek.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jongin masih mengelak dan menahan senyuman. Sebetulnya ia sedang membayangkan Sehun.

" apa karena...Sehun?" tanya nenek sekali lagi dengan nada menuduh.

"untuk apa aku tersenyum karenanya? Dia Cuma gadis gila yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal." Jawab Jongin masih mengelak. Ia masih tak mau mengakui.

"ayo,nenek sudah tahu. mengakulah!" rayu nenek sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jongin. Nenek tak mau menyerah.

Jongin masih mengelak,"apa sih! jongin gak suka!" ia berlalu dan mengambil kunci mobil sembari menuju garasi.

"kau mau kemana? Kau kan belum selesai makan," nenek mengingatkan.

" pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan kembali," Jongin berhenti kemudian menuju ke garasi dan pergi.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"Sehun,ini gajimu," kata Jooyoung,bos Sehun,sembari menyodorkan amplop putih.

"terima kasih,Pak." Sehun menerimanya dan menunduk tanda hormat,kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Di dapur,ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai menutup restoran.

"tak terasa,kita bekerja sudah hampir setahun," Yixing memulai pembicaraan,sambil menghembuskan nafas kelegaanya.

"iya,kau benar." Sambung Yoona sembari mengelap meja-meja karena resto akan tutup.

"kenapa kau sedih,Sehun?" tanya Yixing menghampiri Sehun yang sedang melamun.

"ujian kelulusan akan segera diadakan. Sepertinya,aku harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan," Sehun mendesah.

"apa gajimu tak cukup untuk mengikuti ujian?" Yoonaprihatin.

"cukup. Tapi aku tak bisa makan selama 2 minggu," ucap Sehun sambil menopangkan dagunya di atas meja. Wajahnya cemberut.

Yixing menambahkan,"kita bisa meminjamimu uang,kau tak perlu khawatir,"

"iya,Yixing benar !" sahut Yoona.

"terima kasih,teman-teman. Tapi aku telah banyak menyusahkan kalian. Lagipula,kalian juga sama butuhnya sepertiku. Kalian masih punya tanggungan kuliah,keluarga,mana tega aku meminta uang kalian?" Sehun berucap dengan nada bersalah.

"kalau memang itu maumu, it's okay, kami mendukungmu," Yoona menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya memberi semangat.

"terima kasih,teman-teman. Kalian selalu menyemangatiku." Ucap Sehun sembari memeluk kedua temannya. Malam yang mengharukan.

"sama-sama,teman. Kita harusnya memang seperti ini,selalu ada di saat kesusahan," Yixing memberi semangat.

"aku menyayangi kalian..." sahut Sehun terharu. Ia menitikkan air mata.

"kami juga menyayangimu,Sehun.." sambung Yoona "kita akan selalu bersama.."sahutnya kembali.

Sehun melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir tengah malam,"oh iya,maaf semuanya. Aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin beristirahat. Sampai jumpa besok.." pamit Sehun pada kedua temannya sambil berlari mengambil tasnya. Ia berlari keluar.

"hati-hati,Sehun.." nasehat Yixing pada Sehun yang sedang buru-buru.

Saat naik bus,sepanjang jalan ia termenung. Pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah cukup waktu ia mengumpulkan uang untuk ujian yang akan dimulai 3 minggu lagi? biayanyapun tak sedikit. Apa ia minta kiriman uang dari ayah atau ibunya saja? Itu tak mungkin. Ia sudah cukup menyusahkan orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin membuat repot kedua orang tuanya lagi. Masuk Seoul National Universitysaja sudah menyusahkan orang tua,apalagi sekarang? Ia begitu bingung dan galau.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi . Ia menarik napas, perlahan menghembuskannya.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu,pasti semua ini ada jalan keluarnya." Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "aku harus kuat,harus !" Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun,you can do it !"

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sehun turun di halte bus,tak jauh dari gang kost-kostannya. Ia berjalan sendiri,sambil berpikir tentang hal itu. Tanpa sadar,ia telah dihadang sebuah mobil di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun pada pengemudi mobil itu,yang ternyata Jongin.

"naiklah," perintah Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang terheran-heran dengan kedatangan dirinya.

" kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terheran-heran.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara ! naiklah," perintah Jongin sekali lagi. Akhirnya Sehun menurut. Mereka pergi bersama.

"kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Sehun masih penasaran.

"ke suatu tempat," jawab Jongin singkat.

"ya..maksudku ke suatu tempat yang mana,bodoh?" Sehun masih bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin.

"kau ini memang terlahir sebagai orang yang banyak tanya, ya?! Sudahlah,diam saja ! lihat saja nanti!" Jongin memarahi Sehun.

"iya..iya. aku akan diam saja," Sehun geram. Ia mendengus kesal. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

_1013#_

_._

_._

"kau bisa membaca pikiranku,ya? Memang sekarang aku sedang dalam banyak masalah," ucap Sehun gembira,karena Jongin ternyata membawanya ke tempat favoritnya,yaitu taman kota.

"tidak. Aku hanya asal saja membawamu kesini. Kupikir,kalau sudah malam,suasananya pasti lebih bagus," Jawab Jongin sambil menyandarkan kedua tangannya di bangku taman.

" kau benar. Taman menjadi begitu indah jika malam hari. Suasananya sangat damai.." Sehun memandangi sekeliling taman dengan perasaan senang.

"lama-lama," Jongin berucap, "berada di taman kota ini terasa menyenangkan." Sambung Jongin sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"lihat!" seru Sehun,sambil menunjuk arah langit, "ada bintang jatuh,ayo ucapkan permohonan !" Sehun menatap Jongin dan menyuruhnya mengucapkan permohonan.

"kau masih percaya dengan omong kosong tentang mengucapkan permohonan itu?" ucap Jongin sinis.

"cobalah,satu kali ini saja.." Sehun memohon.

"ah..ya sudahlah," Jongin menurut. Mereka menutup mata,dan mengucapkan satu permohonan. Selesai itu,mereka kembali bersandar di bangku taman.

"kau tadi meminta apa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang menerawang langit.

"tidak boleh tahu," Jongin melarang.

"ahh..ayolah.."rayu Sehun.

"kalau kau tahu,itu namanya bukan permohonan," Jongin melarang,

"hmm..ya sudahlah," Sehun bersungut sambil mengurut-urut kakinya.

"kau kenapa?" Jongin memperhatikan tingkah laku Sehun.

"tadi restoran ramai. Aku capek sekali," keluh Sehun yang masih mengurut kakinya.

Jongin bangkit. Ia lalu jongkok ke depan membelakangi Sehun dan berkata, "naiklah,"

"apa?" Sehun kaget.

"kau tak dengar?" Jongin pura-pura marah, "naiklah" Jongin mengulang.

Sehun ragu, "tapi.."

"sudahlah,cepat !" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"iya. Permisi ya," Sehun naik ke punggung Jongin dan berpegangan pada tubuh Jongin. Mereka mulai berjalan. Jongin menggendong Sehun sepanjang jalan.

"terima kasih ya,kau sudah mau menolongku," ucap Sehun saat berada di gendongan Jongin, "maaf merepotkanmu selama ini," lanjut Sehun merasa bersalah.

"tak apa. Hitung-hitung,aku membalas jasa karena kau telah banyak meluangkan waktu untuk nenek. Dulu,aku sering meninggalkan nenek sendirian di rumah. Tapi sekarang,Beliau sudah punya teman bicara," Jawab Jongin.

"kau tahu,nenek Youngjin yeoja yang sangat baik. Jarang ada orang kaya yang mau menolong orang yang tak kaya,sepertiku. Bahkan,nenek sudah menganggapku seperti cucunya," Sehun memuji nenek.

"satu-satunya yang kupunya hanyalah nenek," Jongin menceritakan kisahnya, "setelah aku tak punya siapa-siapa,hanya nenek yang selalu ada buatku. Sampai ayah meninggal,hanya nenek yang ada disampingku. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya."

"kau sungguh beruntung,kau bisa memiliki nenek yang begitu perhatian padamu," ucap Sehun sembari merapatkan gendongan.

"ya,kau betul,"

"kau tak capek?"

"tidak. Aku sudah biasa."

" Aku turun disini saja,"

" tidak bisa ! Aku antar kau sampai ke rumah,"

"tapi,mobilmu bagaimana? Dan kau pasti lelah.."

"mobilku sudah diurus pak supir. Tak ada masalah,"

"terima kasih banyak,atas pertolonganmu. Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu,"

"sudah berapa kali kau bilang terima kasih terus? Kan aku sudah bilang,aku tak apa-apa!"

"wah,jangan marah,dong! aku kan hanya ingin berterima kasih. Sensitif sekali"

"ahh..terserahlah..!" Jongin pura-pura kesal.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sesampai di tempat kostnya Sehun,ternyata Sehun sudah tertidur pulas di gendongan Jongin. Jongin tak tega membangunkan Sehun,sehingga ia mengantarkan Sehun sampai di kasur. Ia menyelimutkan Sehun dengan selimut,dan memandangi Sehun.

"gadis gila,kenapa kau bisa membuatku menuruti semua perintahmu?",gumam Jongin pelan menatap Sehun,

"tapi asal kau tahu,kau sudah merubah sedikit demi sedikit hari-hariku. Aku merasa lebih tenang,dan bahagia menjalani hidup."

"Sifat gilamu itu yang membuatku seperti ini,dan...tak bisa mencegah perasaanku padamu." Jongin bercerita,seolah-olah sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sehun.

"aku... mulai tertarik padamu," bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun sebelum ia pulang.

.

.

—TBC—

.

.

_Author's corner :_

_Akhirnya update hehehe terimakasih buat reviewer yang udah sempat bikin jejak di fanfic saya. Suatu kebanggaan bisa direview apalagi banyak orang ehehe lagi galau banget masa fanfic kaihun sekarang makin langka -_- _

_So, mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to my dear readers _

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****Kirity Kim****, ****Guest, MinnieWW, ****yunacho90****, ****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****, ****AprilianyArdeta**

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Semenjak saat itu,hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering jalan bersama,kemanapun. Mereka mulai saling memahami satu sama lain. Kadang mereka sering bergandengan tangan saat jalan-jalan. Tapi untung saja,teman-teman kampus mereka tak ada yang tahu. kalau sampai tahu,wah..bisa bahaya. Mereka akan digosipkan satu kampus! Mengingat Jongin adalah cucu pemilik kampus,dan cowok paling tampan dan keren di kampus. Dan Sehun? Hanya mahasiswi biasa yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk masuk kampus ini. Mereka memilih diam-diam saja daripada nanti jadi bahan gosip satu kampus.

Seperti biasa,Jongin menjemput Sehun sepulang kerja. Ia menunggu Sehun di parkiran yang letaknya 3 blok toko dari tempat kerja Sehun,supaya rekan kerja Sehun tak ada yang tahu. selama ini,untung saja mereka tidak tahu ada apa dibalik Sehun dan Jongin. Dengan begitu,keduanya bisa terus jalan bareng *elah modus banget-_-

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil. Ia menyapanya dan langsung masuk mobil. Hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di pinggir sebuah danau,tak jauh dari pusat kota. Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk sampai kesana menggunakan mobil.

Jalan menuju kesana sungguh menakjubkan. Banyak padang ilalang yang rumputnya mulai menguning,terbiaskan oleh sinar matahari yang menumpahkan sinar keemasannya. Tak jarang juga banyak pohon-pohon rindang dan anak-anak sungai yang mengalir sepanjang jalan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran sangat indah dan beragam. Sungguh perjalanan yang menyenangkan!

Mereka sudah sampai di danau. Danau itu memang sedikit sepi,karena belum banyak orang yang mengetahui danau itu. danau yang menakjubkan! Airnya yang berwarna biru tua menyatu dengan warna langit yang sedikit keemasan,menghasilkan warna yang kontras,namun menakjubkan. Di pinggir danau itu terdapat tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa berwarna hitam yang mengitari danau. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi,tak sedikit juga yang menukik ke bawah menyentuh permukaan danau.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil langsung ternganga melihat lukisan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Takjub!. Ia memandang ke sekeliling danau. Matanya berbinar-binar. Burung-burung indah bergerombol terbang kesana kemari. Bunga-bunga dan pepohonan yang berwarna-warni membuat segar mata. Sungguh menawan!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu,tentang tempat seindah ini?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Ya," Jawab Jongin, "Aku sering dibawa oleh ayahku kemari. Saat kecil dulu," ia mengambil posisi di pinggir danau,duduk di tembok kecil pinggir danau. Sehun mengikutinya.

"Kau suka?" sambung Jongin kemudian memandang Sehun yang ada didekatnya.

"Sangat suka," Sehun bersemangat mengatakannya. Ia memandang ke arah danau,kemudian ke arah Jongin.

"Baguslah," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku senang jika kau senang,"

"Terima kasih ya, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membuatku senang. Entah bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkannya,tapi aku sangat bahagia," Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang memandangi sepatu.

"Sama-sama," Jongin mengangkat mukanya, "Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ia menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat pada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Aku..." Jongin memandang ke arah mata Sehun. Ia masih ragu.

"Aku apa?" Sehun balik tanya.

Apa sekarang waktunya?

"Jongin?"

Apa tak terlalu cepat?

"Hallo?"

Tidak! Jangan sekarang!

"Jangan melamun!"

"Lupakan saja," Jongin gagal mengatakannya kembali. Ia masih bimbang.

"Ya sudah," Sehun tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan ini,sebelum ia akan berdebat panjang dengan Jongin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran.

"Kau mau naik perahu?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau-mau..!" Seru Sehun sambil melonjak-lonjak. Jongin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo," Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya menuju perahu. Ia merasakan kehangatan di tangan Sehun. Sehun membiarkan tangannya digenggam Jongin. Menyenangkan.

Mereka naik perahu kecil yang mereka sewa di pinggir danau. Meskipun kecil,yang penting muat. Mereka hanya berdua di atas perahu. Sambil menikmati pemandangan,mereka berbincang-bincang. Jongin yang kebagian untuk mendayung. Tak apalah,yang penting bisa berduaan dengan Sehun,gumamnya.

Perahu mereka berhenti di tengah danau,agar mereka bisa lebih menikmati pemandangan superkeren danau ini.

Mereka saling mengagumi keindahan danau. Tiba-tiba mata Sehun kemasuka debu. Ia meminta Jongin untuk meniupkan udara agar debu itu hilang. Dengan hati-hati Jongin meniupkan udara ke kedua mata Sehun. Debu itupun akhirnya keluar dari mata Sehun. Setelahnya,tak sengaja mereka bertatapan. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat,begitupun sebaliknya. Jarak antaran mata keduanya terasa semakin dekat. Dekat. Dekat sekali. Dan tak terasa,jarak antar keduanya hanya beberapa inchi. Jongin semakin mendekat ke wajah Sehun,memiringkan sedikit wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Tangannya gemetaran. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Apakah Jongin akan menciumnya?

Jongin semakin dekat. Sehun tegang. Aku tak bisa melakukannya!

Sambil mencari-cari alasan,ia mundur sedikit-sedikit sebelum Jongin menempelkan bibirnya. Aduh,apa ya..? gimana nih?

Aha! aku punya ide!

"Tahi burung!" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah pundak Jongin. Spontan Jongin langsung mundur dan melihat badannya. Berhasil! Pekik Sehun pelan. Akhirnya rencananya berhasil!

Jongin masih mencari-cari, "Mana?" ia mengusap-usap pundaknya dengan kaget. Ia tak menemukan tahi burung yang menempel di bajunya.

"T-tadi beneran ada,kok! Aku lihat sendiri,ada burung yang buang air lalu kotorannya nempel di bajumu!" Sehun beralasan.

"Ah,ya sudahlah." Jongin pasrah. Sepertinya dia agak kesal.

Sehun menyadarinya. Namun ia pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kita pulang saja,yuk! Sudah mau malam,nih." Sehun mengalihkan.

"Baiklah," Jongin mendayung perahunya ke tepi. Setelah sampai tepi,mereka segera masuk mobil dan pulang.

Setelah sampai tujuan,Sehun berpamitan pada Jongin.

"Selamat malam," ucap Sehun sebelum masuk.

"Selamat malam juga," balas Jongin. Sepertinya ia sudah tak marah lagi.

Sehun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Lega dan bahagia menyelimutinya.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Pagi-pagi bel kost-kostan Sehun berbunyi. Sehun segera membuka pintu.

"selamat pagi,ini benar rumah dari nona Sehun?" tanya pengantar bunga yang ada dihadapannya.

" betul,saya sendiri. ada apa ya?" tanya Sehun heran.

"ini ada kiriman bunga untuk nona," pengantar menyerahkan seikat mawar putih kepadanya.

"saya tidak pernah memesan bunga. Mungkin bapak salah kirim," Sehun heran. Ia menyerahkan kembali bunga itu pada si pengantar. Namun si pengantar tak mau menerimanya lagi.

"ada seseorang yang telah memesankan bunga ini pada Nona. Sekarang silahkan Nona tanda tangan disini," si pengantar menyodorkan surat bukti tanda terima. Segera Sehun menandatangani surat tersebut. Setelah si pengantar bunga itu pergi,Sehun membaca surat yang ada dalam karangan bunga tersebut. Isi surat tersebut sangat tidak disangka oleh Sehun. Penulisnya menggunakan lirik lagu yang sering Sehun dengarkan.

_You come to me when i was alone last night,_

_You come and bring entire your affection,_

_Your love,your attention._

_And you know?_

_Because your smile,_

_I'm standing here._

_-J-_

"apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang mengirimiku bunga dan,.. puisi gila ini?" ucap Sehun tak percaya. Ia kaget.

Sehun menempatkan bunga mawar putih itu di vas bunga di ruang tamu. Baru saja ia meletakkan bunga itu,tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi lagi.

"ini benar kediaman Nona Sehun?"

"ya,saya sendiri. ada apa ya?" tanya Sehun balik pada tukang pengantar coklat.

"saya mengantar kiriman untuk Anda," si pengantar coklat menyerahkan sebungkus coklat besar berbentuk hati untuknya.

"maaf,tapi saya tidak memesan coklat. Mungkin Anda salah kirim," Sehun bingung dan mengembalikan coklat itu. Lalu si pengantar coklat itu menolaknya,dan mengembalikannya lagi. Setelah berdebat,akhirnya,Sehun menerimanya dan si pengantar coklat itu pergi. Ia kembali masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Sambil mengambil posisi duduk,ia menimang-nimang coklat tersebut dan berpikir.

Besoknya lagi,ia mendapat kiriman yang sama,dengan puisi-puisi yang berbeda-beda dan sangat romantis. Terus menerus sampai seminggu.

"siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Pasti orang ini tahu dan dekat denganku. Mana mungkin dia mengirimkan semua yang aku suKim.." gumam Sehun sambil bertopang dagu.

"oh iya,aku lupa. Aku ada ujian !" Sehun melonjak dan langsung bersiap-siap berangkat,dan meninggalkan coklat itu di meja.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"apa? Coklat dan mawar putih?!" tanya Yoona dan Yixing saat Sehun bercerita tentang kejadian yang ia alami.

"hmm.." Sehun mengangguk. "malah dalam satu minggu ini orang itu mengirimiku benda yang sama," Sehun menambahkan.

"berarti..." Yoona menebak-nebak, "pasti itu dari orang yang menyukaimmu..!"

" benar !" Yixing menambahkan.

Sehun kaget,ia geleng-geleng, "jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Selama ini,tidak ada namja yang sedang dekat denganku. Kalau Luhan mah,juga tidak mungkin. Mungkin penulisan alamatnya yang salah,jadi salah kirim," Sehun meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"tunggu..." Yixing teringat sesuatu, "kalau pelanggan menyebalkan itu? Aku pernah lihat kalau kau sedang bersamanya. Jangan-jangan..."

Waduh,bagaimana Yixing bisa tahu? bahaya!

"itu tambah tak mungkin lagi ! aku tak pernah jalan bersamanya! Ada-ada saja kau ini.." Sehun mencoba santai.

" hei,malah ngrumpi?! Tutup restorannya !" Bos Jooyoung datang dan memarahi mereka.

" Baik,Bos," mereka kaget. mereka segera menutup restoran.

"Bikin kaget saja!" gumam mereka bertiga

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Saat di kamar,Sehun masih memikirkan semua kado itu. Benar juga kata Yoona, kalau dipikir-pikir,mana mungkin salah alamat,lalu barang yang diantarkan semua barang kesukaannya.

Apa benar ia mempunyai penggemar rahasia?

"berarti,aku terkenal juga,dong?" gumam Sehun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. kemudian,handphonenya berbunyi.

"Sehun? Apa kabar?" sapa Luhan di telepon.

"baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun balik sambil tiduran.

"sangat bahagia.." jawab Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"kau habis tersambar apa? Tiba-tiba ceria." Sehun heran dengan suara Luhan.

"tidak tersambar apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Luhan menghentikan ceritanya.

"hanya apa? Pasti ada apa-apanya.." Sehun penasaran.

"aku lupa memberitahumu," Luhan membuat penasaran Sehun.

"memberitahu apa? Ayo cepat katakan !" Sehun tak sabar.

"aku..." Luhan mulai bercerita, "sudah menikah dengan Minseok,"Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

"apa? Yang benar? Jahat..! tak mau memberitahuku sebelumnya !" Sehun kaget dan pura-pura kesal.

"bukan maksudku. Tapi,pernikahan kami harus dipercepat. Karena tiba-tiba saja ayah Minseok sakit keras,sehingga harus mempercepat pernikahan sebelum Beliau meninggal." Luhan menjelaskan.

Sehun prihatin, "ohh..maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu. aku turut berduka cita,"

"tak apa. Aku tahu perasaanmu.." Luhan memahami.

"lalu,rencanamu apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku akan menetap di Jepang,"

"kenapa?" Sehun bertanya. Ia kecewa.

"aku harus mengurusi panti asuhan yang keluarga Minseok dirikan. Karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya,karena ayah Minseok selaku pengurusnya sudah tiada. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya," jawab Luhan.

"ohh..." Sehun memahami.

"ya sudah,ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bye..." Luhan menutup teleponnya. Ia tak sadar apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang.

"oke. Bye..." Sehun menutup teleponnya.

"Luhan tak akan kembali lagi kesini. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menemaniku kemana saja dan bercerita," Sehun mendesah. Ia merasa kesepian. Sambil melihat kalender,ia menghitung hari.

" kurang dua minggu lagi ujian. Huh... " Sehun mendesah lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ada surat dari ayahnya yang belum ia baca dua hari yang lalu. Cepat-cepat ia mengambilnya dan membacanya. Awalnya ia senang bahwa ayah dan keluarganya baik-baik saja di Beijing. Namun,setelah ia membaca bagian tengah-tengah surat itu,matanya panas. Dadanya menyesak. Shock.

_ -Ayah dan ibu akan ke Seoul dua minggu lagi,setelah ujian kelulusan Kakak. Tentu Kakak masih ingat Keluarga Kim,kan? Setelah ujian kelulusan, kalian akan bertunangan. Pasti sekarang Kakak senang,bukan?- _

Deg!

Andwae! Andwaeyo!

Kepala Sehun mendadak pening. kenapa mendadak sekali? Disaat aku sedang mempunyai perasaan kepada orang lain? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja,saat Jongin belum masuk di kehidupanku?

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin meneleponnya.

"halo,ada apa?" Sehun menjawab telepon dengan nada lemas.

"kau kenapa? suaramu lemas begitu?" Jongin heran mendengar suara Sehun.

"tak apa,hanya saja,aku sekarang merasa kesepian dan sedih sekali..." Sehun menceritakan sebab ia menjadi lemas.

"kesepian? Oh iya?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"hmm," Sehun kurang semangat. "oh iya,kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini? Tak biasanya," Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ohh.." Jongin menjawab, " pergilah ke halaman belakang kost-kostanmu !"

"memang ada apa? Malam-malam begini Cuma ada Jangkrik disana," Sehun kaget. ia masih malas beranjak dari kasurnya.

"sudahlah,lihat saja !" Jongin memaksa.

"baiklah..." Sehun menurut. Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Ia menaruh surat tadi di laci sebelumnya.

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sepanjang jalan menuju halaman belakang,jalanan banyak dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin dan bunga mawar putih. Sehun takjub. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya hal ini terjadi hanya dalam cerita di film atau dongeng saja. tapi sekarang? Hal ini terjadi padanya!

Saat sampai di halaman belakang yang luas,ia melihat sebuah meja _dinner _di tengah halaman yang telah dihiasi oleh mawar putih dan merah. Sehun terpesona. Halaman menjadi begitu indah. Dan ia tambah terpesona saat Jongin datang dengan kaus oblong nan trendi,celana jeans hitam,dan rambut coklat mahoninya yang membuatnya tampak sangat tampan dan gagah. Dan Jongin membawakannya mawar putih,bunga kesukaanya.

"Jongin? Kau melakukan semua ini...untukku..?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"benar. Aku melakukan ini untukmu," Jongin menjawab. Kemudian ia memberikan Sehun seikat bunga mawar putih dan coklat putih di dalam bunga.

"jadi...selama ini yang mengirimiku bunga dan coklat itu..." Sehun menebak.

"ya. Itu aku juga," jawab Jongin sambil tertawa kecil, "maaf kalau puisinya agak kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak jago bikin puisi," Jongin bergurau.

"tak apa. Aku,hanya tidak menyangka saja,ternyata kau yang melakukan semua ini," Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan untuknya.

"sudah jangan dibahas. Sekarang,ayo kita makan malam," ajak Jongin sambil menarik kursi untuk Sehun agar Sehun bisa duduk. Mereka makan malam bersama dengan suasana romantis.

Setelah makan malam,Sehun kembali bertanya pada Jongin.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"akan kujelaskan setelah aku selesai membawakan satu lagu untukmu," Jongin menjawab dan menuju ke sebuah piano berwarna putih yang dihiasi mawar putih.

"bernyanyi? Bukankah suaramu begitu parau?" Sehun mengejek.

"itu dulu," Jongin menyangkal, "sekarang dengarkan suaraku dulu,"

"baiklah," Sehun menurut. Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas meja. Sementara Jongin mulai memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya. Ia mulai bernyanyi.

_I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you..._

_So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do._

_And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually..  
_

Dengan keadaan tidak sadar,pada tengah-tengah lagu Sehun juga ikut bernyanyi bersama Jongin.

_And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be..._

_Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Oh..._

_Oh, to be with you..._

_Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually._

_And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.  
You..._

Sehun takjub. Ia terpesona dengan penampilan Jongin memainkan piano dan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, "To Be With You". Jongin menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan. Secara tak sadar,ia tadi juga ikut bernyanyi dengan Jongin. Dan saat itu juga,ia semakin menyadari. Ia menyuKim Jongin.

"bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun sembari berjalan menuju meja makan.

"luar biasa," Sehun menjawab dengan nada terharu.

"berarti tak sia-sia aku berlatih selama ini," Jongin membanggakan diri, "aku berlatih sampai larut malam. Pita suaraku juga hampir putus gara-gara terus menerus berlatih,"

"Satu lagu lagi!" pinta Sehun dengan melonjak-lonjak.

"Lagu apa? Menyusahkan saja," Jongin pura-pura cuek.

"My Love!"

"Itu lagi,"

"Ayolah..."

"Ya sudah." Jongin menyanggupi. Ia mulai memainkan pianonya. Sedangkan Sehun terus bernyanyi.

"Sudah selesai," Jongin menutup pianonya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke," Sehun senang.

"dan sekarang,aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini," Jongin mulai serius.

"oh ya. Aku hampir lupa" Sehun teringat.

Jongin bimbang sesaat,kemudian melanjutkan, "aku, akan pergi ke Belanda untuk sementara waktu,"

Sehun terbelalak. Apa? Ke Belanda?

"lalu,apa hubungannya dengan yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Sehun masih tak paham.

"sepertinya,aku tak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi untuk waktu yang lama," jawab Jongin dengan nada sedih.

Tidak kembali untuk waktu yang lama? Berarti,Jongin akan meninggalkannya? Selamanya?

"berarti," Sehun mulai menyesak, "kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sehun yang mulai terisak. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"sepertinya,karena aku takkan kembali lagi ke Seoul," Jongin tak tega. Ia mulai melihat ekspresi kecewa di raut wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menunduk. Setelah semuanya pergi,kenapa sekarang Jongin juga harus pergi? Ini tidak adil ! ia akan benar-benar kesepian !

"kenapa...mendadak sekali?" Sehun sangat kecewa. ia tak pernah merasa sekecewa ini.

"akupun juga tidak tahu," Jongin memahami perasaan Sehun, "aku baru dapat perintah kesana sore tadi. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka," Jongin tak bisa menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun menangis. Jongin menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"tolong,jangan menangis,Sehun.."bisik Jongin saat memeluk Sehun. Sehun terisak hebat di pelukannya.

"kenapa..kenapa harus terjadi?" ucap Sehun terbata. Pipinya basah terkena air mata.

Jongin sangat menyesal. Ia akan sangat kehilangan Sehun. Namun ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sehun,aku sangat mencintaimu,"

.

.

—TBC—

_._

_._

_Author's Corner_

_Update! Hehehe. Terimakasih untuk semua readersdeul yang sudah baca plus komen bin review fanfic ini. Semuanya pada gemes sama kaihunnya kan,hehe. Yep, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara pasangan adu mulut ini kkkk_

_Sedikit bocoran, klimaks cerita ini akan hadir di chapter depan. So, bagi yang penasaran, silahkan nunggu yaaaaa hehehehe *ketawa evil_

_So, mind to review?_^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to my dear readers _

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****Kirity Kim****, ****Guest, MinnieWW, ****yunacho90****, ****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****, ****AprilianyArdeta**, **Rachma Almayda**

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"Sehun,aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Sehun tertegun. Sekali lagi Jongin membuat kejutan lagi untuknya. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Namun dengan kata-kata itu,membuat hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik. Ia juga sangat mencintai Jongin,namun kenyataan menghadapkannya pada perjodohan yang tak boleh dilanggar itu. Bagaimana ini?

"Walaupun aku dijodohkan,namun aku tak bisa memendam perasaanku padamu. Kalau perlu,aku akan melawan perjodohan itu," Jongin melanjutkan pernyataannya itu,dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Malam itu serasa sangat berat dari bayangan Jongin sebelumnya. Dulu ia sangat mudah untuk menyatakan selamat tinggal pada orang lain. Namun sekarang,keadaannya berbeda. Ia harus meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintai dan yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

Sehun masih terisak. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Ia mencoba menatap Sehun.

"aku tak mau kehilanganmu," ucap Jongin, "maka dari itu,aku menyatakan perasaan ini padamu. Dan aku ingin,..kita mengikat hubungan kita sebelum kita berpisah.." Jongin berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Ia benar-benar tulus meminta pada Sehun.

Emosi Sehun meledak.

"Semua ini sudah tak berguna lagi ! Kita tidak mungkin bersama-sama lagi ! Mustahil kita bisa bersama lagi !" Sehun berteriak dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jongin dari lengannya. Jongin terjatuh dan kaget mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"kau kenapa,Sehun? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Percuma semua ini ! Dari awal aku sudah katakan,kalau aku sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain! apa kau tak mengerti?!" emosi Sehun menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi orang itu tak pernah memperdulikan perasaanmu ! dan hanya akulah yang peduli pada perasaanmu ! dan orang itu tak pernah serius denganmu !" Emosi Jongin juga meledak setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau salah,Jongin ! dia memperdulikanku !" Sehun ngotot.

"Apa buktinya?!" Jongin juga ikut ngotot.

" Kau mau buktinya? Dua minggu lagi kami akan bertunangan !"

Apa? Bertunangan?

"A-apa..? ber..bertunangan?" Jongin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sehun barusan. Ia shock !

"Iya ! Kaulah yang selama ini tak memperdulikan perasaanku selama ini ! Kalau kau memang sejak dulu suka padaku,kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukkan kalau kau serius padaku?!" Sehun membentak. Ia mengelapi air matanya sambil terisak-isak.

Tuhan,kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Jongin tak percaya. Ia baru sadar apa kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat. Ia mundur dari hadapan Sehun,

"Apa kau serius dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang tak serius?" Sehun terduduk di halaman,menatap Jongin dengan sinis.

Hati Jongin perih,seperih kenangan buruknya 12 tahun yang lalu,saat kematian ayahnya. Jantungnya bagaikan dihujam dengan pisau belati,bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Sakit. Sakit rasanya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Mereka sibuk dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama kecewa. mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Cinta yang tumbuh tulus,menjadi samurai yang membunuh hati,akal,dan pikiran mereka sendiri. begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah emosinya reda,Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun,dan berkata dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia mencoba menatap Sehun kembali.

"Maafkan aku," Jongin mencoba menatap Sehun, "Maafkan aku kalau aku selalu membuatmu marah,atau kecewa. tapi aku,aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun..." ia berjanji pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat mukanya. Ia menatap Jongin yang sedang berlutut padanya. Mendengar perkataan Jongin tadi,hati Sehun mendadak tenang. Seperti ada yang menghembuskan angin segar di hatinya. Ia lega.

Jongin masih berusaha meyakinkan Sehun, "Kau mau berjanji padaku,kau tak akan melupakan aku dan hubungan kita selama ini?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku ingin," pinta Jongin, "Malam ini menjadi malam terakhir yang paling indah seumur hidupku,sebelum... aku takkan bisa lagi menggenggam tanganmu lagi," ia menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdebar,sekaligus sedih. Ia menatap Jongin berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ia mau.

Mereka berdansa di iringi lagu favorit mereka berdua, ' I Just Can't Stop Loving You,' . suasana yang seharusnya penuh dengan perasaan bahagia karena persatuan cinta mereka,menjadi penuh dengan rasa kehilangan dan kekecewaan. Namun mereka tak ingin melewatkan malam ini.

Karena malam inilah,pertama kalinya mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing,sekaligus akhir dari perjalanan cinta mereka yang telah dibangun dengan penuh ketulusan dan perbedaan.

Saat ia sedang berdansa,Sehun merasa sangat bahagia,sekaligus hatinya sakit. Ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin! tak mau! Namun semua ini percuma juga,karena bila dipertahankan,mereka tak akan tahu akhir kisah cinta mereka bermuara dimana. Pasti ada pertentangan dari pihak Jongin maupun dirinya. Pasti ayahnya juga tak akan setuju.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia memejamkan mata,menahan pecahan air matanya,membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Ia pasrah. Ia hanya berharap,pasti ini jalan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Jongin tak sanggup. Ia benar-benar tak rela,melihat Sehun menjadi milik orang lain. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sehun. Sehun seorang! Namun seakan doanya tak didengar oleh Tuhan. Keinginannya tak dikabulkan.

Kenapa?

kenapa harus dirinya yang menanggung ini?

Setelah kematian ayah dan ditinggalkan Sehun,apa tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya?

Apa ia tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Namun ia juga menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya. Tak berterus terang sejak dahulu.

Pasrah. Ia pasrah pada takdir.

Setelah lagu itu usai,mereka berhenti berdansa,walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak rela. Mereka ingin malam ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Takkan berakhir...

"Tak terasa,lagunya sudah selesai," Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Ia masih dalam posisi berdansa dengan Sehun. Rasanya berat melepaskannya.

"Iya,kau benar," Sehun menjawab. Ia juga tak rela.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun. Ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Saatnya berpisah,"

Sehun yang tak rela,akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin.

"Ayo,kuantar pulang," ajak Jongin sambil meraih tangan Sehun. Ia mengantar Sehun pulang.

Sesampai di depan kost-kostan Sehun,mereka saling berhadapan. Mereka saling berpandangan. Namun cepat-cepat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Kalau ia menatap Sehun,sama saja ia akan mengaharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Ia tak ingin perpisahan ini dihujani air mata kepedihan.

Lidah Jongin membeku,namun ia berusaha mengatakan, "Selamat malam Sehun," ucap Jongin,

"dan selamat atas pertunanganmu. Semoga kau bahagia," Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan berat dan penuh keterpaksaan. Dalam hatinya ia sangat kecewa.

"Selamat malam juga," Sehun membalas. Air matanya terurai kembali. "Kau juga baik-baik disana," badannya gemetaran.

Jongin membalikkan badan. Langkahnya masih terasa berat. Ia mencoba menjalaninya dengan tabah. Ia melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan,meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin sekali mencegah kepergian Jongin. Namun mulutnya mendadak membisu. Tangannya gemetaran. Tangisnya pecah. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan segenap keberaniannya,Sehun mengejar Jongin dan memeluk Jongin sekali lagi. Jongin merekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun tak menolaknya. Mereka berciuman.

Ciuman pertama mereka.

Setelah cukup lama,mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian Jongin berkata,

"Akhirnya,setelah sekian lama kau menolaknya,kau mau menerimanya," Jongin berusaha tersenyum. Obat kecil untuk hatinya.

Sehun menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah.

"Ini takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku," Jongin berkata sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan pulang.

Sehun berusaha kuat,ia menghapus uraian air matanya. Ia juga berjalan pulang.

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Jam 08.00.

Sehun sengaja tak masuk kuliah hari ini. Badannya terasa tak enak,kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya ini efek dari kejadian kemarin. Ia menangis hebat,sehingga kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Ia sudah minum obat berkali-kali,namun nyeri di kepalanya tidak kunjung menghilang.

Dengan keadaan setengah bangun,ia meraih ponselnya. Ia akan menelepon Sulli untuk memberitahu bahwa ia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Saat ia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat wallpapernya,napasnya terhenti. Aliran darahnya serasa berhenti.

Fotonya saat bersama Jongin.

Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia tak mungkin begini terus. Ia harus melupakan Jongin dan fokus pada perjodohannya dengan Kim! Harus! Harus! #memaksa.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu dan segera memencet nomor telepon Sulli,kemudian ia langsung terhubung dengan Sulli,dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Setelah memberi tahu Sulli,ia langsung meletakkan ponselnya di bawah kamar tidur dan meringkuk lagi di kasur. Ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan hatinya. Namun sia-sia saja. bayangan kenangan masa lalu yang indah sebelum datangnya badai itu selalu membayangi pikirannya. Ia berusaha sekali lagi. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Semuanya sudah berakhir,

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Jongin sudah berada di pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Belanda. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya saat di perjalanan,karena kemarin ia begadang. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah pernyataan Sehun yang mengejutkannya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya kejadiaannya akan seperti ini. Padahal ia berharap,di malam itu ia akan memulai kisah hidup &amp; cintanya dengan Sehun. Bahagia,dan bahagia selamanya. Namun yang terjadi sebaliknya. Bencana telah memporakporandakan keinginannya itu. semuanya telah pupus. Tak ada harapan lagi.

Semuanya telah berakhir...

Ia hanya bisa mengenang masa-masa terindahnya bersama Sehun. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tak ada keceriaan yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya. Tak ada pipi merah lagi yang selalu Sehun gambarkan di raut wajahnya.

Saat itu juga seorang pramugari menghampirinya,dan memberikan hidangan kecil untuk para penumpang. Ia terkesiap.

Olahan coklat dan bunga mawar putih sebagai penghiasnya.

Ia menatap makanan dan penghias makanan itu. Lalu ia teringat apa yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya.

_"Coklat itu bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih tenang dan bahagia,dan sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang dihadapi."_

Ia akan mencoba apa yang telah Sehun katakan padanya. Barangkali itu benar. Dan ternyata,benar! Ia hanya makan beberapa gigit olahan coklat itu,hatinya langsung menjadi tenang dan bahagia,dan sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang ia hadapi! Persis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Hatinya seakan ditiupkan angin kedamaian dan ketenangan. Dan ia akan melakukan selain makan coklat,yang akan membuat hatinya tambah tenang.

Dengan tenang ia merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dan usang. Disana terlihat figur kedua orang tuanya, dirinya, dan orang tua lain dan seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

Ia masih ingat nama gadis itu.

_Illiana..._

Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dengan tenang.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas,dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tenang,itu yang ia rasakan. Dalam kejaman matanya,ia berdoa. Dalam doanya,terselip harapan rapuh yang tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi. Tak akan selamanya.

_Semoga ia dapat menggenggam tangan hangat Sehun kembali._

Pejaman matanya terbuka setelah dibangunkan oleh pramugari pesawat. Ia sudah sampai di Belanda. Segera ia turun dari pesawat dan membawa barang-barangnya. Dan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pesawat,ia sudah menaruh tekad kuatnya yang ternyatakan oleh hati kecilnya.

Aku akan memulai hidupku lagi.

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

6 hari kemudian...

Ujian dimulai hari ini. Ujian yang akan menentukan lulus tidaknya seorang mahasiswa. Tentu saja berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk saat mengerjakan ujian ini ! Bagaimana tak campur aduk? Nilai kelulusan standarnya sangat tinggi ! tentu sangat sulit untuk mencapainya.

Sehun mengerjakan dengan penuh semangat '45. ia takkan membuat kesalahan yang akan menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup. Ia harus lulus! Lulus dengan nilai terbaik!

Setelah selesai ujian,para mahasiswa dan mahasiswa saling bertukar cerita tentang ujian tadi. Banyak yang berkata kalau ujian tadi sangat sulit,tapi ada juga yang berkata kalau ujian tadi sangat mudah untuk dikerjakan. Semuanya tampak lega.

Termasuk juga Sehun. Setelah sekian lama belajar mati-matian dan banting tulang,akhirnya ia berhasil mengerjakan skripsinya. tak terlihat wajah khawatir ataupun tegang saat mengerjakan. Ia malah terlihat sangat tenang mengerjakan soal-soal yang diujikan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat baik. Tak ada beban yang membebaninya. Sepertinya ini kebalikan dari sikap Sehun saat malam itu.

Setelah ujian selesai,Sehun dan kedua teman-temannya duduk-duduk di taman dekat kampus. Mereka bercanda tawa sekaligus bercerita tentang ujian tadi. Kemudian mereka membeli 3 botol teh dan kembali duduk ke bangku taman.

Sambil meneguk teh,Hyuna bertanya pada Sehun,

"Sehun,kenapa kau kemarin-kemarin tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Oh," Sehun berhenti minum, "Aku mendadak tidak enak badan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk absen."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" tanya Sulli tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan Sulli membuat Sehun langsung tersendak. Ia batuk-batuk terus.

"Jongin?" Sehun gelagapan, "Kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Pacaran saja tidak !" Sehun buru-buru menambahkan. wajah kaget meraut di wajahnya.

Kedua temannya curiga, "Lalu kenapa kau begitu sering keluar bersamanya?"

"apa?"

"Iya. Kami sering melihatmu jalan bersamanya sepulang kuliah."

Sehun masih menyangkal, "tidak! Kami tidak penah berjalan bersama!"

Kedua temannya masih mendesaknya, "Jangan berbohong,Sehun! Kami melihatnya sendiri!"

"sudahlah,jangan dibahas lagi," jawab Sehun pasrah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada yang perlu untuk dijelaskan,"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi,"

"Hei,kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, dahh..." Sehun beranjak meninggalkan teman-temanya.

Sehun menghindar dari teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka mulai curiga dengan kedekatannya selama ini dengan Jongin. Sebelum semuanya terkuak,ia harus menghindar dan mengubur semuanya.

Ia terus berjalan-dan berjalan. Menuju ke halte bus. Kemudian ia naik bus. Saat naik di bus,ia terus melamun. Melamun dan melamun. Kemudian lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara telepon.

Dari Ayahnya !

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan Ayahnya. Rasa haru dan bahagia menyelimutinya,tatkala ia mendengar keadaan keluarganya di Beijing baik-baik saja.

"Iya,Sehun tak disana?...syukurlah...oh ya?...bisa-bisa...besok jam 11?..oke, beres Yah,...Dijamin tidak telat kok! Hehe...yaudah,dahh..." ia menutup teleponnya. Menghela napas panjang.

Huh...besok ayah dan ibunya akan datang. Ia senang sekali,tapi kalau mengingat tujuan ayah dan ibunya kesini,jadi malas. Berarti perjodohan itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Kenapa sih perjodohan itu harus terjadi? Membuat runyam keadaan saja!

Ia sampai di kost-kostan. Agak berantakan. Ia masih malas untuk membersihkan setiap ruangan. Ya,bunga-bunga,coklat,sepatu,dan buku-buku masih berserakan. Tak apalah,nanti ayahnya juga bisa memahami. Namanya juga mahasiswi sibuk,pasti tak sempat melakukan bersih-bersih.

Ia menuju kamarnya,meringkuk di balik selimut,dan menyalakan radio kecilnya. Ia memutar-mutar tombol _search_ untuk mencari stasiun radio yang menyajikan lagu-lagu pop Seoul atau _western_. Kebetulan,ia menemukan stasiun radio yang menyajikan lagu-lagu khusus edisi Westlife. Cepat-cepat ia memperbesar volume radionya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kali ajah ada lagu-lagu favoritnya yang diputar.

Ada penelepon yang sedang request lagu. Dengan antusias Sehun mendengarkan siapa yang memesan lagu. Ternyata penelepon dari Amsterdam. Seorang namja. Sehun tambah antusias. Barangkali orang ini akan memesan lagu favoritnya. Dan penelepon itu me-request lagu "My Love". Sehun berbinar-binar.

Itu lagu favoritku! Pekiknya. Dan saat penelepon itu mengatakan siapa dirinya,dan untuk siapa lagunya,mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya terhenti,napasnya tercekat. Seakan tak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Namaku Jongin. Aku memesan lagu ini untuk...ya, untuk seseorang yang spesial bagiku. Mungkin itu dulu,tapi aku merasa sekarang ini masih. Dia sangat suka lagu ini. Dan ada pesan kecil untuknya (bila dia mendengarkan), semoga ia sekarang dalam keadaan bahagia,tentunya tanpaku. Bahagia bersama namja yang sedang mendampinginya saat ini. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu.."

...

.

.

.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Banyak Jongin di dunia ini. Mungkin itu bukan Jongin yang ia kenal. Ini hanya kebetulan saja!

"Sudahlah,Sehun. Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh! Baru mendengar nama itu kenapa kau langsung menyangka kalau itu Jongin yang kau kenal? Bodoh! Bodoh!" gumamnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia bersenandung dengan penuh perasaan. Berandai jika Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

_An empty street,and empty house,_

_A hole inside my heart,_

_I'm all alone,the rooms are getting smaller,_

_I wonder how? i wonder why?_

_I wonder where they are?_

_The days we had,the song we sang together,_

_And oh my love,i'm holding on forever,_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far..._

_So i say a little prayer,_

_And hope my dreams will take me there,_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again,_

_My love,_

_Over seas from coast to coast,_

_To find the place i love the most,_

_Where the fields are green,to see you once again,_

_My love,..._

_I try to read,i go to work,_

_I'm laughing with my friends,_

_But i can't stop to keep myself of thinking,_

_I wonder how? I wonder why?_

_I wonder where they are,_

_The days we had,the songs we sang together,_

_And oh my love,_

_I'm holding on forever,_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far.._

_So i say a little prayer,_

_And hope my dreams will take me there,_

_Where the skies are blue,to see you once again,_

_My love,_

_Over seas from coast to coast,_

_To find the place i love the most,_

_Where the fields are green,to see you once again,_

_My love,_

_To hold you in my arms,_

_To promise you my love,_

_To tell you from the heart,_

_What i'm thinking of,..._

_#Westlife. My Love, Coast to Coast (2000)_

Jongin bersenandung lagu itu saat mendengarkan radio di kamarnya. Maka dari itu,sengaja ia memesan lagu itu untuk diputar di sebuah radio yang ternyata sedang mengadakan edisi khusus spesial Westlife. Ia masih ingat,dulu saat bersama Sehun,Sehun selalu menyanyikan lagu itu. bahkan saat mereka berdua berada di pantai,Sehun memesan lagu itu untuk dinyanyikan oleh kelompok musik yang biasa menghibur di pantai. Sehun selalu ikut menyanyi lagu itu,sampai-sampai suaranya serak karena terlalu sering banyak menyanyi. Secuil kenangan yang membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Ia sudah kembali dari Belanda. Baru saja. Entah kenapa neneknya tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali lagi ke Seoul. Tak apalah,lagipula di Belanda ia sungguh kecapekan. Bekerja terus menerus seperti mesin dan hanya istirahat 4 jam dalam 3 hari membuatnya letih. Namun dengan cara itulah,ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun,kesedihannya selama ini. Dan sekarang,ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan. Sehun bukan miliknya. Bukan jodohnya.

Kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintunya dan masuk. Ternyata nenek.

Nenek menghampiri, "Jongin,nenek harus bicara,"

Jongin terkejut,lalu duduk di kasur, "Ada apa,Nek?"

"Besok," nenek membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Pertunanganmu dengan Illiana akan dilaksanakan."

Mwo?

"Apa? Jongin terkesiap "Kenapa tiba-tiba...".

"Jongin," Neneknya memanggilnya ,"Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok. Segala keperluanmu sudah disediakan Leeteuk," Nenek berjalan keluar. Jongin yang masih duduk terlihat terpaku mendengar ucapan Neneknya. Dalam hatinya,ia masih ragu dan bertanya-tanya.

Apakah ia siap untuk menerima pengganti Sehun?

Ia sudah bertekad,akan menjalankan ini semua. Mau tidak mau,siap tidak siap,ia akan menghadapi ini semua. Mungkin ini yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuknya. Jalan hidupnya.

"Aku siap," semangatnya dalam hati. Lalu ia pergi untuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk besok.

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

"Welcome..." pekik Sehun riang saat pulang menjemput ayah dan ibunya sambil mengangkat koper-koper orangtuanya. Orangtuanya hanya tersenyum mendengar pekikan riang Sehun. Oh Donghwa,ayah Sehun,dan Lian Hua,baru tiba dari Beijing. Mereka datang ke Seoul untuk meresmikan hubungan Sehun dengan Kim,yang sudah direncanakan oleh kedua orangtua belah pihak sejak Sehun dan Kim berusia 7 tahun. Setelah urusan itu selesai,mereka akan meninggalkan Seoul,dan pulang ke Beijing.

"Maaf berantakan,maklum.." ucap Sehun sebelum kedua orangtuanya berkomentar mengenai kebersihan tempat kostnya.

"Ya ampun,kamu itu yeoja tapi ...ya sudahlah..tak apa," Ibunya geleng-geleng melihat keadaan tempat kost Sehun. Ayah Sehun tertawa,diikuti oleh Ibu Sehun.

"Namanya juga mahasiswa sibuk,Bu. Pasti tak sempat membereskan rumah," Ayahnya membela Sehun.

"Kalau Ayah pasti mendukung Sehun daripada mendukung Ibu," Ibu Sehun menyungir. Gelak tawa kembali terjadi. Setelah berhenti tertawa,Sehun dan Ayahnya membereskan barang-barangnya. Kebetulan kost-kostan Sehun modelnya seperti rumah kecil,dan mempunyai dua kamar. Jadi,kamar yang satunya lagi akan dipakai kedua orangtua Sehun untuk tinggal selama mereka di Seoul.

Setelah beres-beres,mereka duduk di ruang makan kecil Sehun. Menikmati omelette hasil buatan Sehun. Hasilnya lumayan enak. Itu berkat ia berguru pada Jongin dulu. Sampai sekarang,ia masih mengingatnya.

Sehabis makan,mereka berbincang-bincang. Sementara Sehun dan ibunya sedang asyik mengobrol,Ayah Sehun berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat kondisi kost-kostan Sehun. Dapur,ruang tamu,termasuk kamar pribadi Sehun. Dan beberapa saat kemudian,ayah Sehun kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih dan ponsel Sehun. Sehun kaget setengah mati. Ia baru ingat,kalau bunga mawar itu masih bergeletakan di kamar Sehun. Ayahnya menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal ini.

"Sehun,ini dari siapa?" tanya Ayah Sehun. Pertanyaan yang wajar.

Sehun gugup, "Anu...itu dari,...temen-temen Sehun! Ya! Dari temen-temen Sehun!" ia akhirnya menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Bunga itu diletakkan di atas meja,kemudian gantian ponselnya yang ditunjukkan. Ayahnya menghidupkan ponselnya,dan muncullah wallpapernya. Fotonya bersama Jongin yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sehun saat berada di pantai. Napasnya tercekat. Aku harus jawab apa?

"Kalau pemuda ini?" tanya Ayahnya sambil memperlihatkan wallpaper itu.

Otaknya berputar keras, "Dia itu...dia itu hanya teman Sehun,Ayah,Ibu. Percaya deh!" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya jawaban itu yang ia punya sekarang.

"Sehun," ibunya berdeham,kemudian melanjutkan, "Jujurlah. Ayah dan Ibu tak akan memarahimu," kedua orang tuanya menatap wajahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Benar,Bu! Sehun tidak bohong!" ia masih mencoba menutupi.

"Sehun,jujurlah." ayahnya mendesak. Akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya.

Ia menceritakannya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin yang secara tak sengaja sampai perpisahannya yang memilukan dua minggu sebelum ujian. Ia menceritakan dengan lancar,walaupun masih terdengar suara gugup menyertai ceritanya. Tak ada yang terlewat sekecilpun,kecuali adegan berciumannya. Jangan sampai orangtuanya tahu tentang itu!

Suasana hening sejenak. Ayah dan Ibunya hanya bertatapan,kemudian mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar cerita Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk. Pasti dia akan kena marah! Pasti! Gumamnya. Harusnya ia tadi membereskan barang-barang 'tak berguna' itu sebelum Ayah dan Ibunya datang kemari. Dan sekarang bagaimana? Pasrah sajalah,harus siap menanggung omelan!

"Jadi begitu," Ayah Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Tak nampak wajah kekecewaan dan amarah di wajahnya. Begitu juga Ibunya.

Sehun mengangkat mukanya. Bingung. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya sama sekali tidak marah atau kecewa padanya? Padahal,kalau dipikir-pikir, perbuatannya sudah kelewatan. Pacaran dengan namja lain padahal ia sudah dijodohkan. Bahkan sudah berciuman! (Tapi hal ini tidak ikut diceritakan tadi). Tapi kenapa kedua orang tuanya malah baik-baik saja?

"Ayah dan ibu tidak marah?" Sehun berusaha mengatakan hal itu dengan susah payah. Berharap ibu dan ayahnya tidak marah.

"Sehun-ah," ibunya berucap, "Tak masalah kau mau berhubungan—berpacaran—dengan pemuda itu. Tapi kan sekarang kau sudah berpisah dengannya,bukan? Itu tak masalah," ternyata kedua orangtuanya tidak marah. Lega...

"Dan sekarang,kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok malam. Tampilah yang cantik!" Ayahnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun. Sehun balik senyum. Akhirnya orangtuanya sudah tahu. Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi.

Ia lega. Fiuhhh...

Besok adalah hari paling bersejarah baginya,setelah penantiannya selama 14 tahun lamanya. Melihat wajah Kim,dan segera memulai kehidupan baru bersamanya. Ia takkan bersedih dan mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Yang ada di depannya hanyalah masa depannya. Dan itu tak boleh ia sia-siakan!

"Ya! Aku harus bangkit!"

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

—TBC—

_The next chapter will be the last. See ya!_

_So, mind to review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to my dear readers _

**whirlwind27**** , ****JongOdult****, ****daddykaimommysehun**** , ****BabyFenFen KJI-OSH****, ****auliavp****, ****Seli Kim, ****Nagisa Kitagawa****, ****Kirity Kim****, ****Guest, MinnieWW, ****yunacho90****, ****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****, ****AprilianyArdeta**

_Jodoh?_

_Cast : EXO, Mentioned! GG Yoona, 4Minute Hyuna, F(x) Sulli, SJ Leeteuk_

_Pair : KaiHun with GS!Sehun_

_Warn : tijel, typo bertebaran, gaje (?) sedikit fluff_

_Don't Like Dont Read._

_And_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu...

Malam ini Sehun sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan gaun warna merah kalem,mengenakan make up minimalis—namun tak terlalu sederhana—dan sepatu ber-hak 4 cm,dan tiara kecil yang diletakkan di atas rambutnya yang terurai cokelat nan panjang serta indah. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh ibunya. Ibunya paham betul gaya dandanan anaknya. tak terlalu feminim namun elegan . Sementara Ayah dan Ibu Sehun juga mengenakan pakaian resmi,namun senada. Berwarna putih tulang dan sederhana. Mereka akan berangkat kesana menggunakan taksi.

Keluarga Sehun sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Tempatnya sudah ditentukan oleh kedua belah pihak,yaitu di sebuah danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Sehun sempat bingung,dan kaget.

Bagaimana tidak?

Danau ini sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi bersama Jongin,saat mereka sedang bersama dahulu. Tapi ya sudahlah,ini hanya kebetulan saja,pikirnya. Dan mereka menunggu keluarga Kim di tempat yang sudah disediakan,di sebuah saung kecil di pinggir danau. disana sudah disiapkan sebuah meja _dinner _untuk lima orang yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil dan di atas meja terdapat lilin-lilin dan bunga mawar merah sebagai hiasannya. Ibu dan Ayah Sehun menunggu disana,sementara Sehun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau sendirian untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Beberapa saat kemudian,mobil Keluarga Kim sudah terparkir di areal danau itu. Yang lebih muda menggandeng yang lebih tua, ke saung dekat pinggir danau,dan mendapati keluarga Illiana sudah disana. Mereka saling menyapa,dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Namun ada satu yang kurang,

Illiana belum ada.

"Dimana Illiana?" tanya yang lebih tua pada Ayah dan Ibu Illiana.

"Dia sedang menunggu di pinggir danau tadi." Jawab ayah Illiana.

"Kim,jemputlah dia," Perintah nenek pada Jongin.

"Tapi,Nek. Aku kan tidak tahu wajahnya?" Jongin memasang wajah malas. Ia benar-benar tak antusias. Apalagi kalau neneknya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama masa kecilnya, biasanya neneknya selalu meminta hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab nenek tersenyum. Akhirnya Jongin pergi untuk menjemput Illiana.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kim/Jongin, Bu Youngjin. Ia tak tahu wajah Illiana yang sesungguhnya," ucap Lian Hua heran setelah kepergian Jongin.

"Kim akan tahu," jawab nenek puas, "selama ini kan,mereka sudah punya hubungan!" nenek tersenyum pada dua orang di depannya.

"Maksudnya?" "Mereka dulu sudah pernah bertemu," jawab nenek dengan senyum.

"Berarti, yang Sehun ceritakan tentang pemuda yang dulu dekat dengannnya itu,selama ini..."

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Jongin masih berjalan mencari Illiana. Ia menyusuri pinggiran danau tersebut. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan,akhirnya ia menemukannya. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang.

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di pinggir danau. Pasti! Pasti dia orangnya!

Perlahan,ia mendekati gadis itu. Ia masih mengatur debar jantungnya. Ia tak boleh sampai salah bicara saat berhadapan dengannya. Akan memalukan jadinya! Ia menghela napas panjang-panjang dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal,ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Selamat malam,Illiana..."

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Sehun masih berada di pinggir danau. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Ia terus berkutat dengan gumamannya itu. Dimana-mana,namja-lah yang menunggu yeoja,bukan sebaliknya! gumamnya. Udara dingin menusuk tulangnya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ke kedua lengannya. Mati beku aku disini! Gumamnya sekali lagi. Sampai kapan aku menunggu?!

Tuhan seakan mendengar gumamannya. Sesaat kemudian,ada yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Napasnya terhenti.

"Selamat malam,Illiana.."

Deg!

Pasti itu Kim! Pekiknya pelan.

Ia berusaha mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya. Ia berusaha untuk membalas sapaan itu. Siapa lagi orang yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dulu?

"Selamat malam juga,Kim..." Balas Sehun. Suaranya terdengar gugup. Tapi kenapa suara itu tak asing baginya?

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan," Kim langsung memakaikan jasnya pada Sehun. Sehun masih berdiri memunggungi Kim. Debar jantungnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun singkat.

Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan suara Illiana?

Kemudian,Sehun membalikkan badannya perlahan. Dan sampai akhirnya keduanya sama-sama terkejut! Jantung mereka serasa meloncat dari tubuh mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak. Tenggorokan mereka tersumbat.

"Sehun?" seru Jongin saat melihat Sehun dihadapannya.

"J-jongin? Kenapa kau...?" seru Sehun juga saat melihat Jongin.

"Berarti,selama ini..." Jongin berucap.

"Kita berjodoh!" seru mereka berdua serempak. Mereka langsung berpelukan. Berpelukan erat,seakan tak ingin melepas satu sama lain.

Jongin langsung memeluk erat Sehun. Sehun langsung terbenam dalam pelukan hangat nan erat Jongin. Pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia serasa melepas semua penat yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Lega! Benar-benar lega! Kejutan Tuhan benar-benar mengejutkan!

"Aku tak menyangka,kita akan dipertemukan lagi," Jongin mengatakannya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ia terus menciumi kening Sehun.

"Iya. Aku juga, hiks.." Sehun menangis di pelukan Jongin. Menangis bahagia.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah sendu Sehun.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-aku..hiks...kau tahu, aku hampir gila menghadapi semua ini! Disaat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku hampir gila karena saat itu aku juga menerima kenyataan bahwa...aku akan menikah dengan orang lain, bukan denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu hadir disaat yang tidak tepat,Jongin?

Dan disaat aku sudah mulai terbiasa tanpamu, kau hadir lagi dan membawa kenyataan kalau selama ini kau adalah calon suamiku. Aku benar-benar...tak habis pikir dengan ini semua," Sehun masih terisak, membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya pada Sehun.

"Maaf," ucap Jongin, "Maaf jika ternyata selama ini aku kurang peka dengan ini semua. Harusnya aku sudah curiga dengan sikap nenek yang seolah-olah mendekatkanku padamu, dan tidak mengungkit masalah perjodohan itu lagi. Harusnya aku lebih peka

Namun Sehun, aku sungguh bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku menjadi belajar bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, bagaimana rasanya ingin melindungi orang lain, dan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan yang sangat mendalam yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan lagi.."

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Sehun, menatap lurus ke arah _hazel _Sehun.

"Jadi, Illiana...ani, Oh Sehun. Maukah kau memaafkanku dan mengulang semua dari awal denganku? Aku berjanji dalam hidupku, aku akan membahagiakanmu, keluarga kita nanti, anak-anak kita nanti, dan membayar semua tangismu yang kau keluarkan karena kesalahanku.." mohon Jongin tulus.

Sehun tidak kuat menahan gemuruh di dadanya, ia langsung memeluk Jongin sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang sembab di leher Jongin.

"Iya Jongin, aku mau..asalkan itu denganmu...asalkan kau tak menyakitiku lagi.." jawab Sehun parau. Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia membawa Sehun untuk berdiri, kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo,kita pergi. Semuanya pasti sudah menunggu" Ajak Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan bersama.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

Saat mereka sampai,mereka sudah ditunggu oleh nenek,ayah,dan ibu Sehun. Mereka terus tersenyum,dan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya nenek pura-pura tidak tahu. pertanyaan itu disambut tawa oleh ayah dan ibu Sehun.

"Bagaimana tidak bisa ketemu? Kami kan sudah sekian lama bersama," Jawab Jongin bangga sambil memasang wajah kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Pasti nenek telah merencanakan semua ini!" Ucap Jongin lagi. Semuanya tertawa.

"Ya iya dong!" seru nenek dengan diselingi tawa.

"Kita bisa mulai acaranya?" ucap Ayah Sehun sambil berdiri mendekati Jongin dan Sehun.

"Bisa.." jawab semua orang serempak. Akhirnya acaranya dimulai.

Perlahan,Jongin memasukkan cincin bermatakan berlian itu di jari manis tangan kiri Sehun. Bergantian,Sehun memasukkan cincin Jongin ke jari manis tangan kiri Jongin. Semuanya nampak bahagia. Nenek,Ayah dan Ibu Sehun,dan keduanya. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi semua,harap semua pihak saat itu. Setelah tukar cincin,mereka makan malam bersama. Memang sederhana, namun Jongin dan Sehun bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi,dan moment ini hanya disaksikan oleh keluarga mereka.

"Kalau tahu begini,mending langsung nikah ajah!" bisik Jongin pada Sehun selesai makan malam.

"Hei,siapa juga yang mau langsung nikah sama kamu? Ge-er banget!" Goda Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Semuanya,saya dan Sehun mau pergi sebentar. Permisi," pamit Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menyeret Sehun pada semua orang.

"Baiklah. Jangan kebablasan lho!" Gurau Ibu Sehun sambil disertai gelak tawa semua orang. Mereka berdua pergi.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke pinggir danau,agak jauh dari orangtua mereka.

"Hei! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyeretku!" ucap Sehun ketus pada Jongin. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun, "Kau masih punya satu hutang kepadaku!"

Sehun menatap heran, "Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat kejadian yang dulu?" Jongin mencoba mengingatkan Sehun.

Sehun langsung terbelalak. Memang iya,sih. Dulu demi menghindar ciuman Jongin padanya,ia sampai mengatakan kalau ada tahi burung hinggap di pundak Jongin. Harus ia akui,dia memang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Terus?" tanya Sehun menantang.

"Kau harus membayarnya,"

"Apa? Membayarnya?"

"Iya. Cepat!" suruh Jongin pada Sehun.

"Apa harus?" Sehun menantang.

"Harus,dong," Jongin balik menantang.

"Huh.." Sehun mendengus. Jongin terus menatapnya.

"Baiklah," Sehun menyanggupi.

Ia mulai menatap Jongin dan mendekatinya. Bibir mereka semakin dekat,dan sampai kemudian,mereka berciuman kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Namun bedanya, sekarang mereka sudah terikat dan tak ada keraguan untuk saling memiliki.

Jongin melepas ciumannya, kemudian berbisik dengan suara rendahnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kim Sehun,"

"Nado, Kim. Nado saranghae,"

Dan ciuman kembali berlanjut...lebih intim dan hangat lagi.

.

.

.

—END—

Finally end! Hehe. Terimakasih buat kakak-kakak yang sudah review sebelumnya, dan juga para silent reader yang sudah membaca tentunya. Maaf jika cerita ini sebelumnya gaje, dan endingnya kurang menyenangkan mungkin hehehe but i feel happy because you guys always reviewing and stay to wait this story hehe. Tengkyu pake banget readersdeul atas partisipasinya.

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya!^^

With love,

Sneezkyu


End file.
